Intertwinement of Sol and Luna
by insaneody
Summary: The clash between the two titans, Isacc and Alex is underway. Witness the journey Isacc and his friends must undertake to foil Alex's plans again. New element lighthouses are in this story. R&R (under construction for now) First fanfiction story!
1. Vale rebuilt

Golden Sun: the Intertwinement of Sol and Luna  
  
Disclaimer when first published: Me: This is my first story. Don't flame me too badly but you could say my story sucks. Flint: If it sucks, why are you writing it? Sap: Yeah! The people want stories that have lots of action and good dialogue. Me: I'm trying. Dullahan: Make it scary and suspenseful. Me: I'll try. Wise one: Believe in yourself. Me: Believe in myself! Believe in myself.  
  
This is my first Fan-fiction story as you can tell. As you can see, I'm very inexperienced in posting my work. How many words can I fit in chapter? Some people have 2090 words with good paragraphing while I only have 1131 words with my paragraphing on Microsoft word lost. Reviews would be great. The faster you review, the faster I update. This story is meant to be long and may take awhile to get started. Oh yeah I don't own golden sun and any of the characters. I do own the chaos one and the Luna lighthouses and elemental stars.  
  
(Must read) Disclaimer at December 20, 2003 before the New Year: I decided to stop the progress in my story and rework the beginning. It seems like the beginning really irks people so I'm changing it for the better. I reiterate that this is my first fan-fiction and inputs will always be welcomed.  
  
Story: Our adventure starts exactly at the top of Mount Aleph.  
  
" I got the power of the golden sun! Ha! Ha! Nobody can stop me!" Alex said triumphantly. He set his eyes on the town near Mt. Aleph, Vale. He wanted to test his power so he said,  
" I command you storms. Unleash your wrath on this accursed town." Alex raised his hands but nothing happened. He tried it again but nothing happened. Suddenly a huge rock appeared in front of him. Further observation showed that this rock had one huge eye. The wise one bellowed,  
" You wish to have infinite power?" Alex was infuriated by the comment and replied,  
" I already have unlimited power. Watch and learn." Alex felt psynergy brimming in his body. His powers were growing in unimaginable lengths. He held both hands in front of him and yelled,  
" Take this!" Alex used channeled the psynergy into the wise one's body. The wise one seemed like it didn't stir. The wise one was being pushed back inch-by-inch. Alex cockily said,  
" You see? I'm stronger than you are." The wise one chuckled,  
" Is that so?" The wise one retaliated so fast that Alex wasn't prepared. The wise one used some weird form of psynergy and paralyzed Alex on top of the mountain. Alex couldn't move and barely could speak. He barely heard the wise one say,  
" You don't posses infinite power, Alex." Alex asked.  
" What have I done wrong?" The wise one replied,  
" I transferred the powers of the mars star to young Isaac." Suddenly the mountain started crumbling. Rocks fell from the top of Mt. Aleph. The piece of land where Alex was, crumbled beneath him. Alex neither had the time or strength to escape the wrath of the mountain. The wise one mockingly said,  
"Mt, Aleph is crumbling due to the rise of the golden sun. If you want to live, you better escape right now." The wise one whizzed away from the site. Alex's mind started racing. He couldn't concentrate on escaping. Eventually his eyes closed and he drifted in the subconscious. Mt. Aleph still stood (if you watch the ending of GS2 you will see the mountain is still there). Alex tumbled towards the insides of Mt. Aleph. When Alex's body smacked on top of the hard rock surface of the mountain, Alex began to stir.  
" Where am I? This place is so dark and so humid, " Alex inquired. " I must find a way out of this place. Yikes! My back is killing me. Based on the fact I tumbled downward, I'm at the base of Mt. Aleph or under it." Alex continued searching for a way out. He was baffled by the closeness of the space in here. It seemed like something lived here. "Where is the exit?" Alex thought to himself. Suddenly a looming figure that had a shape of rock was floating by and appeared in front of Alex. Alex was stunned but before he could say a thing, the eye replied,  
" Do not fear me. I'm not the wise one who embarrassed you. I'm the negative, the opposite of the wise one." Before the rock could speak again, Alex interrupted, " Wait a second! If you're not the wise one than who are you?" His impatience and arrogance began to show. The rock sighed and said,  
" I like to call myself the Chaos one. The wise one seeks for balance  
in this world. I seek the chaos of this world. You, my friend, is the  
key to causing mayhem to this world. You are very powerful indeed  
based on the fact that you have three-quarters of the Sol Sun."  
" I'm powerful but I couldn't even defeat the wise one."  
" The wise one is a god with boundless power. Your power still has boundaries but I can show you the path to make it limitless." Alex racked his brains and asked,  
" Why does my power have boundaries? I have the golden sun for god sakes."  
" That is partially true. You have three-fourths of the Sol Sun." Alex was infuriated and said,  
" Stop speaking to me with riddles! What is the Sol sun?"  
" Patience my young friend. There is no point in getting worked up about it. The Sol sun is produced when you light the Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars lighthouses."  
" Isn't that called the golden sun like most normal people refer it too."  
" You're thinking of some far greater power that nobody in this world has ever seen. There is another sun that could be formed which is the Luna sun. The Luna sun is produced by lighting Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto lighthouses."  
" Wait a second. Are you telling me there are more lighthouses to be lit?"  
" Once the Luna sun and the Sol sun are both formed they form the Golden sun you speak off." Alex processed this new information. He said,  
" If I can manage to form the Luna sun, I can get unlimited power from the real golden sun?"  
" Precisely! You are a very perceptive one indeed. I presume you need more information to complete the task?"  
" Where can I find the elemental stars? Where are the lighthouses? Where is the golden sun going to form?"  
" The elemental stars are surprising in the Sol Sanctum where you originally raided the place for the Sol elemental stars."  
" We've cleaned out every part of the Sanctum. You're telling me there's more."  
" Stubborn fool. You've only solved one half of the mysteries of the sanctum. There were two sides of the trap. If you switched the order."  
" If I switched the order than I could reach the Luna room with the Luna elemental stars."  
" Thank god you now understand. The Luna lighthouses reside in Luna Gaia."  
" What's Luna Gaia?"  
" It's the parallel to Sol Gaia, the place you are standing on right now. There is portal that leads between Sol Gaia and Luna Gaia. Legends say that this portal resides in an ancient city where time slows."  
" I know precisely where it is."  
" Good for you. Now the power of the Golden sun will shine high in the sky in the spot where the Anemos civilization was suppose to be. Legends said that once the golden sun was formed, the Anemos civilization will return back to Sol Gaia. Once the city of Anemos returned back to its roots, the beholder of the Sol sun can receive unlimited power from the golden sun." " Ah! The famous Anemos civilization." "You have a rival that can steal this power away from you. Young Isaac does possess the last piece of the Sol sun." " Damn you Isaac! I will crush you for wrecking my dream to posses pure alchemy."  
" That's the spirit! Before you leave, I need to train you to conquer the world. I will train you to utilize your new powers."  
" Thank you, Chaos one. Once I'm done with my training, I will cause chaos in the world. Ha! Ha!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It has been a day since the lighting of the lighthouses. The adepts just returned from their journey to restore Alchemy. The adepts realized Vale has been completely destroyed yet everybody was saved from the wreckage. The wise one led the people to refuge. The adepts decided to clear things up and met at a tent at the refuge. The leader of the group with spiked blond hair with fair skin, Isaac said,  
" We need to decide what our plans will be for the next coming months." The red haired man with the complexion of a muscle man, Garet said,  
" I think it is obvious that I will stay with my family and be the main man of the household." The purple haired with fiery red eyes, Jenna chuckled. The brother of Jenna, Felix with his brown-blackish hair spoke on behalf of both of them,  
" We've volunteered to help rebuild Vale. Maybe you should help us?"  
" I concur!" Isaac said. Garet then said,  
" I have to after all I'm the grandson of the mayor of Vale." The yellow haired boy with a baby face finally made his decision. Ivan said,  
" I have now decided to go back to my original roots. I'm going back to Contigo to stay with my sister." The long blue-haired man with the age numbering in the hundreds also made his decision. Piers said,  
" I'm going back to Lemuria to set things straight there. I will be leaving at tomorrow morning. Care to join along Ivan?" Ivan replied,  
" It seems like I have no choice. I have no other rides to take me to Contigo." Isaac noticed that the sexy, blue haired lady and the cute blonde haired girl haven't spoken out. He asked them  
" What are your decisions Mia and Sheba?" Mia first spoke,  
" I'm staying with you Isaac. (Oh! what does this mean?) The people of Inil can depend on the water of the Hermes. They don't need me anymore. I just feel helping the people of Vale is a more pertinent issue now." Sheba just kept staring at Felix nice complexion. Eventually Garet broke up the stare and asked,  
" Have you decided yet, Sheba?" Sheba was kind of startled by Garet's impudence but she quickly replied,  
" Ah. I'm also staying at Vale. I believe Faran will understand my decision to stay here. I just don't want to go back to Laverio and be looked upon as special." Isaac shouted to keep order,  
" Then it's decided. We all are staying at Vale except Ivan and Piers. We shall wish them a good journey."  
It has been two days since the departure of both Ivan and Piers. They sailed on the majestic Lemurian ship with the wings of Contigo. They had managed to say a nice goodbye to their friends. They didn't know how long it would take for all of them to have a reunion.  
Isaac and Felix along with other workmen of Vale started creating a fence around the area of where new Vale will stand. Both Isaac and Felix used their move psynergy to move heavy rocks to it's right position. The workmen would craft the rock into a nice cube. Isaac would then use his carry psynergy to carry the blocks on top of each to form a formidable wall. If there were ever a mistake in a fence, Felix would use his grind psynergy to rectify the mistake. The wall was put up in no time thanks to the help of 2 very gifted adepts. Isaac and Felix finally had a break. Isaac decided to ask Felix,  
" Are you and Sheba an item?" Felix calmly replied,  
" Are you and Mia an item?" Isaac patted him on the back and said,  
" Nice comeback, man! Now answer my question."  
" I won't answer it, if you don't answer it."  
" Come on just tell me."  
" I have a good idea! Why don't we have a fight? The loser will have to answer the question."  
" Fine by me. Prepare to lose!"  
" I think you will be doing the losing." The two earth adepts promised not to use blades but just use very weak psynergy. Felix started it off with quake sphere. The ground shook beneath Isaac. Isaac lost his balance a little but retaliated with gaia. Little rocks surrounded Felix and levitated him above the ground. The rocks disappeared and Felix fell back to the ground. Felix wasn't hurt by this and cast spire. A huge piece of sharp rock aimed straight at Isaac. Isaac also used spire. The spires hit but Isaac's spires had a little more power backed behind it and landed right on Felix chest. Felix was blown across the field. Isaac immediately came to Felix's side and cast cure on Felix's chest. Isaac said,  
" I think I have won this fight. Now tell me are you and Sheba an item?"  
" Maybe. I'm not so sure. Damn! Your last attack was impressive. Where did you pack that power?"  
" I'm not sure. I think it just came out of me, I guess."  
There was a lot of activity inside new Vale. People started building houses for their new residence. Garet helped his family to create a comfortable house out clay and bricks. Clay and bricks were never available before the restoration of Alchemy but now it was common building material for most homes. Garet used his fire psynergy to mold the clay into the appropriate dimensions that his grandfather asked him to do. Jenna was helping her mom and dad build their "dream" house. She also used fire psynergy to mold the clay. Her dad used a ladder to climb on top of the clay cube and laid the bricks in an orderly fashion. Jenna's mom used paint (new invention) to colorize (is that a word?) the walls and ceilings.  
Both Jenna and Garet were working diligently to satisfy their families' needs. While Jenna was working, Garet would always set his eyes on the next-door neighbor, Jenna. He inspected the beautiful purple hair and fiery red eyes that pierced his heart and made it steam like using parch psynergy on water. Garet's mind was drifting off to space when the mayor yelled,  
" Get back to work, grandson. You should've finished the work by now."  
" Yes, grandfather. May I ask you question?"  
" Oh. ok. You can ask me any question?"  
" What do you do to impress a lady?"  
" That's a tough question. You can try the direct path by going up to the lady and hand her a present and say I love you. You can also do the subtle method of giving the lady clues and secret presents. That's how I won my love. Sorry this might not be helping you right now."  
" I don't have the courage to say I love you. I'm too lazy to think of presents let alone make them."  
" If you want to win over somebody, you might want to fix your attitude. The power of love takes awhile and you can't afford to be lazy."  
" Oh.ok."  
" Now get to work!"  
  
Sheba was busy using her wind psynergy to clear the grass to create roads. She used cyclone and whirlwind to clear weeds and leaves respectively. One she paved the paths; a person would use the newly invented hot, burning asphalt to cover the paths. Mia would use douse to cool down the asphalt and a brand new road would be open. These new roads were made to accompany the new invented cart with 4 wheels that could carry goods all over the town. After they paved about 10 roads, Mia and Sheba decided to take a break. Mia and Sheba laid on the remaining grass and started to have a conversation. Mia inquired,  
" I've always been wondering about this but where do you stay?"  
" Is that any of your business?" Sheba replied.  
" Can't you just tell me?"  
" Fine. I stay with Felix and Jenna. How about you?"  
" I like to keep that as a secret."  
" Secrets will always be disclosed by a wind adept." Sheba used her mind read technique to read Mia's mind. Mia tried to stop Sheba but it was too late. Sheba then chuckled,  
" You and Isaac are an item." Mia blushed but she then said,  
" If you're staying at Felix's house that means you two are also an item." Sheba was blushing so much that her whole face was turning red. Mia definitely hit the wrong spot. Sheba continued,  
" Now we know who each other has a crush on. Maybe we can discuss how do we approach them?"  
" I thought it was usually the men who goes up to the lady and confesses their love to them."  
" Usually, but both Isaac and Felix are chicken. They will never tell us even if we asked them."  
" Maybe we can show them hints that we love them. Once they realize the clues, they might have the confidence to ask us out on a date."  
" It's a start. I think you and Isaac are a cute couple."  
" I also think the same for you and Felix."  
" Do you think Garet and Jenna are an item?"  
" Possibly. I know Garet definitely has a crush on Jenna."  
" Yeah but we're not sure if Jenna has the same feelings."  
" Should we tell Garet to confess?"  
" Nah, let them figure out on their own." Both Sheba and Mia laughed under the beautiful sunset.  
  
First time published: Me: Yep! I love pairings. Isacc/Mia, Garet/Jenna, and Felix/Sheba are very cute couples. I hope you like the cliffhanger. It may be a little obvious what happens next. Review! Review!  
  
December 20, 2003: My first revision chapter is up. Hope the beginning spices things up for my story. I made this chapter longer because it I felt like it. There's more plot and detail into this chapter anyway. If you don't like what I'm doing please review and tell me about it. I haven't posted the revision for my 2nd chapter so the events won't connect very well. I will post the 2nd chapter tomorrow. Thank you for the inconvenience. 


	2. love is in the air

(first published) Me: How did you like my first chapter?  
Flash: Too little romance dialogue. I like romance.  
Me: Well, my story genre is action/adventure not romance.  
Fizz: Sprinkle it with some romance. It would increase ratings.  
Me: Hmm. Increased popularity. Ok! I will add a little romance but not in this chapter. After all it is after a cliffhanger.  
  
(December 30 2003)  
Me: Got to revise my story.  
Sleet: Good luck.  
Me: Thank you.  
Corona: Nobody has reviewed your story for a long time.  
Me: Yeah I need more reviews. Positive reviews tell the author that this story is going in the right direction.  
Gust: Your story sucks!  
Me: Come over here Gust. (Smacks Gust into pulp)  
Me: I'm explaining how these couples came to be. I'm not very good at writing love scenes so don't flame me because of it. I'm only a boy who has a sick mind about love. These love scenes are as serious as they could be so don't expect them to be funny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night appeared in New Vale. The adepts went back to their dwellings. When Sheba saw Felix, she immediately held hands with him. Felix seemed like he didn't care and held hands with her. Mia tried the same strategy with Isaac. Isaac seemed quite accepting and held her hand very tightly. They walked back to their house and were immediately greeted by Isaac's parents. Dora (Isaac's mom this is a reminder) asked,  
" How was work today for both of you?" Both said,  
" Fine." They didn't like to carry the conversation any further. Isaac and Mia both smelled hot stew. They immediately sat down by the table. Kyle (Isaac's dad I'm not so sure) held a spoon and poured hot soup into four big bowls. Isaac and Mia helped carry the bowls back to the table. Everybody in the household sat in the table. While they were eating, Kyle inquired,  
" I've always wanted to ask you this question, Mia. Why have you chosen to stay in our house?" Mia was a little stunned by the directness of the question. Mia placed her spoon nicely on the table and replied,  
" Um. this is a tough question to answer." Dora chimed in,  
" Don't worry. We'll understand." Mia's mind was racing back and forth between either confessing to Isaac's parent that she loved Isaac or just try to deter from the question. She didn't have the confidence to confess. All she did was blush. Isaac interfered,  
" Mother, Father, I don't think this is the time to ask these kind of questions." Mia was happy that Isaac helped her out of tight situation. Her facial expression turned normal. Dora then said,  
" The reason we asked this question was to identify whether you were more than just friends." Kyle added,  
" We've built another house with the help of some friendly neighbors. We thought that maybe you both could live in that house without adults getting in your way." Before Mia could speak, Isaac replied,  
" Thank you mom and dad. We'll take good care of ourselves."  
" Do you agree to this proposition, Mia?" Dora asked.  
" This is a very nice offer. Thank you Ms. Isaac and Mr. Isaac (don't know their last names)." Kyle said in a stern voice,  
" Then it's settled. Tomorrow both of you will move to the house one block south of our house."  
  
While this was taking place, Sheba and Felix were in the upstairs bedroom of their house. Sheba was more confident than Mia even though she was younger. She aggressively sat on the lap of Felix. Felix followed the vibe and started using his hands to caress her soft silky hair. She mustered all the confidence she had and asked,  
" Do you love me?" Felix was a little afraid with the openness of Sheba but he answered strongly,  
" I do."  
" Me too." Sheba said softly and lay back on Felix's body. Felix asked,  
" Remember the time when I jumped off the Venus lighthouse?"  
" Of course, I did. You've saved my life."  
" I was willing to sacrifice my life for you during that incident."  
" I always have respected you, Felix. That incident just tied the knot for me."  
" When I jumped off that lighthouse, I only thought of us being together."  
" You've showed me so many things during this journey. In every waking moment I was always thinking of you. You were my knight in shining armor."  
" It's getting late. Do you want to sleep in my bed?"  
" I don't think I'm ready yet."  
" I won't push you. You can take as long as you want."  
" Thank you for understanding my feelings."  
" My pleasure."  
  
At the other side of town, Garet was lying in his bed. He couldn't stop dreaming of Jenna. He pictured her as a goddess. She always touched no matter how mean she was. Garet respected her assertive and uptight character. He couldn't live the rest of life just thinking of her. He needed to take action. Just then, Garet's grandfather appeared in his bedroom and said,  
" May I help you with your situation right now?"  
" How did you I was thinking of ."?  
" Maybe because you were muttering Jenna's name at the top of your lungs. Your sisters are laughing at you."  
" Oh ok. Tell me how to confess my love to her. I need to know if you would love me back."  
" Hmm. I've ordered workers to build another house just for this situation. If you can tell Jenna to live with you, then you will have all the time in the world to build feelings for each other."  
" How will I woo her to my dwelling?"  
" Do the Romeo and Juliet trick. Go to her house and let your feelings for her. If she also loves you then she would definitely agree to go with you. How's that?"  
" You're saying I should go first."  
" This is what a man is suppose to do."  
" Thank you, grandfather."  
" No problem. I will always help my grandson in any way."  
Back at Isaac's house, Isaac and Mia were packing their stuff to live in a new house together. They were sitting next to each other packing their own bundles of clothes. Once Isaac was finished folding his clothes, he helped Mia fold her clothes. He asked,  
" Do you think our relationship will be a happy one?"  
" Of course it will. I always try to think optimistically."  
" Your happiness and elegance is what attracts me to you."  
" Why, thank you. You've always pulled attracted with your looks and strong sense of morality."  
" Maybe living together will further progress our relationship."  
" Let's start with the promise that we will always help each other when in need."  
" Of course, I will agree with that."  
" I think this is a very good start"  
(Nothing like a good slow relationship.)  
Garet's sister gave him some roses to help him with the cause. Garet prepared his lines in front of his grandfather. The grandfather gave him reminders of what to say. Finally Garet was ready. He raced towards Jenna's house. He yelled at the top of his lungs,  
" You are my love, Jenna." The window opened but it wasn't Jenna. It was Felix, who said,  
" I never knew you loved Jenna. If you want to confess your love to her go to the other side of the house." Felix closed the window. Giggling and gossip followed. There were also sounds of kissing. Garet couldn't take it anymore and shouted,  
" What the fuck are you doing up there with Sheba." Felix opened the window and replied,  
" None of your business." Felix slammed the window. Garet decided not to interrupt them and dashed towards the other side. He then yelled,  
" I have come for you, Jenna." Finally Jenna appeared by the windowsill. She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown adorned with white strips. Garet kneeled down and raised his hand in a diagonal position. He continued,  
" You are the passion in my heart. You've inspired me to do things that I would've never done before. We can be much more than friends." Jenna listened but didn't respond. Garet held both hands to his chest in an x- fashion and said,  
" I always have been thinking about you since we met each other. You were the most beautiful thing in the world." Garet paused and racked his brain for those famous lines. He finally spoke,  
" It is the east, and Jenna is the sun. Is that right? Oh well. Will you meet me by the new house I built just for the both of us?" Jenna was touched by the Garet's beautiful speech. She realized that these lines came from his heart. She always had a liking for Garet because of his looks but now Garet has pulled her in like a fish pole reeling in the catch. Jenna replied,  
" Your words touched my heart. I will go to your den tonight. You have my word." Garet's spirits rose tenfold. He waited for Jenna to come downstairs. To his surprise, Jenna actually jumped down from the window. She wanted to test Garet's dedication. Garet immediately jumped forward and caught Jenna in his arms. She looked at him with her crimson red eyes. Garet was struck in awe. He carried her (yes carried her) all the way back to their new home.  
  
(Information may not match or connect with the last chapter because I'm too tired to make it logical)  
  
It has been half year, since the lighting of the Sol lighthouses. Isaac, Mia, Garet, Jenna, Felix, and Sheba were discussing about their triple marriage. They all gathered at Garet's house. Garet and Jenna cooked some food and brought it to the kitchen table. The aroma went straight through their nostrils. Garet said, " Finally I made some good food. Dig in people!" Garet picked up a chicken bone and ate it like a barbarian and said, " Maybe I should cook more often. My cooking is the best." "Now! Now, pace yourself. Don't be so arrogant but that was why I chose you to be my husband more than anybody else!" Jenna said cheerfully. "I just wished Ivan or Piers were here." Isaac said this while picking his first chicken piece. " We might see them again. You'll never know if we have to go on another quest." Felix replied sarcastically. " Don't make jokes like that, Felix. All I want to think about is a happy marriage. Do you understand me Felix?" Sheba yapped back. " Alright, Alright! I won't jinx our peaceful situation right now." Felix said apologetically. Mia was taking out some paper and placed it on the table. The papers showed what the wedding was suppose to look like. She said, " Right now we have agreed to have our wedding by Mt. Aleph. There will be 3 large wedding cakes for the whole town to eat..." before she could complete Garet said with drool by his mouth, " There is going to be cake! I definitely love cake." Mia slapped Garet in the face and continued. " There would be a symphony to play all the music and I think our invitation has been passed out to everybody in town including Ivan and Piers. I received letters from both of them. Piers said he was busy dealing with the Conservato in Lemuria. Ivan hasn't replied back yet." " Good job with the planning, my angel." Isaac said. Mia blushed. " It looks both Ivan and Piers aren't coming. Is there any objections to the wedding so far because I think it is the best I could think of." " No objections!" everybody said loudly. " The wedding will be next week. We have already got a band and the cakes are being made as we speak. This should give us ample time to prepare ourselves for the most important part of our lives." Isaac said this with gusto.  
A week later, the whole town got ready to witness the powerful adepts finally get married. People were rushing to wake up and dress up for the big event. Kids were running around the whole town rallying the news. Isaac, Garet, and Felix were in a house near the wedding site, getting prepared to walk down the aisle. All 3 of them were wearing white suits with a red tie. These new suits were comfortable and made them look sexier. They were the first ones in the town to try on this prototype (remember Alchemy is slowly rising the technology level). Felix was first to comment,  
" These suits are a little heavy for my preference." Garet countered,  
" I think these suits look perfect on me. Maybe be you're just too skinny."  
" Why you asshole!" Felix was smack Garet in the face when Isaac stepped in between them and yelled,  
" We don't want to have a purple eye before our wedding." Felix backed away from Garet. They continued dressing up and eventually Garet asked,  
" Should I bring my pack with me? It is good to have it during emergencies." Isaac and Felix yelled,  
" No! We don't want to think about anything bad happening before the wedding." Garet agreed because he was too lazy to get his armor and sword anyways. They finally were ready. Isaac said,  
" Are you guys ready for the most important event of our lives?"  
" Of course we are!" They said in unison. They smacked their chests together in a football manner. Sheba, Jenna, and Mia were also getting prepared. All 3 of them were wearing embroidered gowns with beautiful stones called diamonds. They marveled at the sight of the jewelry. They compared their jewelry. Sheba said, " If you look closely my jewelry is bigger than yours, Jenna." Jenna replied, " My has more curves and it has a better shape." Sheba and Jenna began to argue who had the better diamond on their gown. Mia knew it was going to lead into a catfight so she calmed them down by saying, " We should be focusing on the wedding not the diamonds." " Truce?" " Truce." The girls also wore a veil to cover their faces. It was said that they would remove the veils and kiss their groom once the initiation was over. The girls couldn't wait till that moment.  
  
The townspeople already situated themselves on the chairs provided. The symphony comprised of regular people playing the newly invented piano, guitar, flute and the cute little violin. They didn't have much skill playing those instruments so the music sounded quite terrible. Nobody really paid attention to the music. The priest held his book and was ready to preach. The flower girl threw flowers in the air making it seem more magical. Then it was what everybody was waiting for. Garet and Jenna were the first couple to walk down. Then it was Felix and Sheba. Isaac and Mia proceeded after Felix and Sheba. They were walking down the aisle. People started to cry at seeing this sight and were in awe by the compatibility between suits and gowns. Kraden was crying especially saying, " I couldn't wait to see these children reach their next steps in their lives." The 3 couples appeared in front of the alter. The priest said his stuff such as, (I never been to a wedding, so don't flame me for wrong words.) " Do you take Isaac, Felix, and Garet to be your new-wedded husband?" " I do" Mia, Sheba and Jenna said in unison. " Do you take Mia, Sheba and Jenna as your newly-wedded wife?" " I do" The guys said with gusto. The priest finally concluded,  
" You may kiss the bride." The men removed the veils covering the  
faces of their wives. They all kissed for a long time. The townspeople  
were in celebration. They cheered and cheered. Everybody stood up to  
give a standing ovation for the couples. Suddenly there was a rumble  
right near the position of where they were.  
  
(first published)  
Me: Don't you hate those village elders. They always think the good guys have done something wrong. The next chapter will be boring because it's got a lot of plot explaining to do.  
Flint: A little plot explaining wouldn't hurt.  
Me: You think so?  
  
(December 30, 2003)  
I'm actually a valeshipper not a mudshipper but for some reason there are too many in fan fiction that are mudshippers. To protect myself from flames, I have to follow the crowd. I left the cliffhanger there to entice new readers to my story. I hope you enjoy the changes. Now my genre is Action/Adventure and Romance. 


	3. Wise one explains

(First published) Me: Damn! I can't get my paragraphing correct. I'm getting angry. Char: Don't worry. You'll always have next chapter to correct on your mistakes. Me: Yeah you're right. Char: Have I ever been wrong? (Me recalling Char pushing Flint off the mountain saying that it enlightened the sprit.) Flint: Beware this chapter will be very boring. Me: Why you little bastard!  
  
(December 31, 2003) Hello everybody for the New Year 2004. Hurray! This also means a lot of changes in my story. I am re ordering my events and trying to put them in logical order. I'm also adding new events with new information so veterans out there can still enjoy my story. I'm trying to keep references to the original Golden Sun and the lost age to the minimal. I still recommend playing both games before reading my story.  
  
After the townspeople heard the grumbling, the earth started shaking rapidly. After a minute of shaking, Mt. Aleph erupted. This eruption wasn't like the eruption 4 years ago. Instead of debris falling from the sky, lava flowed profusely from the mountain. Every person fled the site and ran aimlessly back to their houses. Thankfully, Vale was out of harms way because it was rebuilt 5 miles south of its original location. The six powerful adepts were shocked at what they saw. Nobody expected this would happen. Felix broke the shock that had befallen them and said, " There must be an explanation to this. We must investigate the Mt. Aleph and the Sol Sanctum and see what is going on." " I agree! Let's go." Isaac said with enthusiasm. They ran towards the stairs of Mt. Aleph. Before they could reach the stairs, lava crossed the path between them and the stairs.  
  
" Isaac! I will stem the flow of the lava. You cast grand gaia to ebb the flow so we can rush into the sol sanctum." Mia said this quickly. She cast deluge on the lava. The lava immediately turned into black magma rock with steam flowing out. Immediately new lava came taking it's place. Isaac took this as his cue and cast Grand Gaia. Rocks appeared in front of Isaac and were placed in front of the lava. This delayed the flow of lava, giving enough time for Isaac and his crew to head towards the stairs leading to the Sol Sanctum.  
As they went into the Sol Sanctum, Garet told the group loudly,  
" I have a bad feeling about this. I want to get my pack for emergencies like these."  
" Stop using clichéd phrases. This is a sacred place, Garet. So don't yell and don't whine" Jenna whispered. They continued on through the rooms. The rooms were dark and they could only see 5 feet in front of them. Garet cast fire so they could have a better vision. They reached the same exact puzzle room 4 years ago. Isacc, Garet and Jenna were getting flashbacks on how they solved the puzzles last time. They remembered they shined the light on Luna and pushed a statue into a hole on the Sol side. This led them to the elemental stars. What if they reversed the process? Would it lead them to a different place? The six adepts worked frantically to meet Isacc's specifications for solving the puzzle. As they heard the final click, the floor started rumbling. They rushed back to the previous room. They saw a door through the Luna room. Isacc recalled last time that the portal was at the Sol side not the Luna side. He told everybody to jump into this portal and see what was in store of them. They jumped in and suddenly they were transported into the room having a surreal feel. This room looked exactly like the Sol room 4 years ago, except the elemental stars were still there with different colors adorning them. As they walked they were greeted by a fellow that they didn't want to see and it shell-shocked them for a minute.  
  
" Just as I expected! You people always want to know what is going on. Ha! Ha! You went right into my trap." Alex appeared in his full form and grabbed Sheba and held a sword to her neck and said,  
" Finally! I have a citizen of Anemos. The world would soon fall before me. But first I need the Luna elemental stars: Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn to complete my plans of lighting the Luna lighthouses."  
" What the fuck! Let Sheba go! If you don't, I will kick your ass and wished that you never messed with her." Felix said menacingly. Felix unsheathed his sword that he brought along for emergency situations like this. Before he could make his move, Alex said,  
" What an idiot! If you slashed at me, what would have done? Hmm. kill your precious one and also disarm you single-handedly. Think before you act." Felix sheathed his sword and walked back to the comfort of his friends. Alex continued,  
" Does anybody have the courage to fight me? If not, let me make the first move."  
  
As he said this, Alex cast freeze prism. Ice cubes the size of houses pulverized the adepts. Sheba was squealing seeing her loved one being pounded on. She tried to break free but Alex's grip on her was too strong. The attack dropped everybody to his or her knees except Isaac. Alex in amazement said, "Impressive, Isaac! The chaos one wasn't wrong about you. Since you are the only one standing, can you grab the elemental stars for me? If you don't, you will all die! I show you a little taste of my power." Alex used diamond berg. Ice formed around Isaac's body and Alex used his scimitar (isn't that a cool weapon) and slashed furiously at Isaac's exposed body. Isaac flew across the floor with cuts all over his body. Isaac healed immediately with potent cure and stood back up slowly. He was panting so hard and his psynergy was drained.  
" Don't just stand there. Get them now!" Alex screamed. Isaac reluctantly jumped across the rocks to reach the statues, which held the elemental stars. When he plucked one, the ground started shaking violently. Isaac thought to himself that he was experiencing "De Ja vu". He jumped back to the middle platform and gave the stars to Alex. Isaac said,  
" Here you go! Now let go of Sheba!" Isaac immediately disarmed Alex with a punch towards the face and held Alex's own blade right to Alex's neck. Alex was laughing hysterically and said,  
" You think that little trick can stop me. You must be out of your mind." Alex gracefully took back his own weapon and kicked Isaac back across to where his friends were. Alex used teleportation to teleport him, Sheba and the elemental stars. The now five adepts began to stir. They recovered from the shock of being hit by ice blocks that were as big as houses. Felix yelled at the ceiling,  
" Damnit! What do you want to do with Sheba? Answer my Alex! Answer me!" Felix held his hands to his eyes and started to cry profusely over the loss of his newly wedded wife. Isacc immediately came to Felix's side and said,  
" I know you must be angry but we can't let our anger cloud our judgment. We must leave the Sol Sanctum immediately if we want to catch Alex." Just as he said the last words, the ground started jolted and lava was rising rapidly inside the mountain. Thankfully the legendary rock with a huge eye appeared. It cast pure wish on the whole party so they could have energy to run. It then said,  
"Leave! I will hold the lava for awhile, long enough for you to escape."  
"Hey aren't you the Wise one?" Garet replied.  
" No time for reunions Garet. I will explain about the situation once you leave this mountain. Hurry!" the Wise one snapped back. The wise one was brimming with psynergy and managed to slow the rising of the lava.  
" Thank you wise one! I won't lose faith in you." Isaac replied and led everybody out of the mountain. As they walked down the stairs back to Vale. The mountain exploded. Debris the size of building started falling from the sky. Isaac unleashed Granite to create an earthen barrier. Garet and Mia followed suit and unleashed Flash and Shade respectively. They ran back to Vale. The village elders appeared at the entrance. They said,  
" You guys have some explaining to do."  
  
The party was shocked at the outright rudeness of the elders. Mia pronounced,  
" We didn't do anything wrong." The elders pointed at the mountain which was bellowing debris every second. The elders replied,  
" Well, explain that missy. Mt. Aleph never explodes on it's own will. Something angered her that relates to the Sol Sanctum. We know that you 6 adepts." Another vale elder interrupted, "Hey where is Sheba?" Isaac intervened and said,  
" Let's explain what happened at the mayor's house. Agreed?" The elders grunted in consent and led them to the mayor's house. When they approached the mayor beamed at the sight of his son and his daughter in law. He was crying because he didn't know if Garet and Jenna were safe from the explosion. The elders gathered around in the circle. Isaac and his friends stood in the middle and retold the story. When the story covered the Luna elemental star room, Isaac did the story telling because nobody else was conscious at that time. The elders were whispering to each other. The sage elder with his long beard and the wisdom of Garet's but 10 times more (I like to make a joke) stepped up and said,  
" Hmm. I never heard of the Luna elemental stars. Vale was protector of the stars but the wise one never said about any Luna stars." There was a slight pause. The wise one suddenly made an entrance and replied,  
" The Luna stars were supposed to be a secret that not even the elders of Vale should know. The reason why I kept it a secret was because the power of the Luna stars wasn't supposed to be revealed. Sigh! Maybe a little history would explain the Luna stars better. A long time ago when I was young, we gods trained till we could be trusted of protecting the elemental stars from corrupting the world. My twin brother and me stood out from the rest. I was the protector of the Sol stars and he was the protector of the Luna stars. As the years rolled on, my brother started getting more and more corrupt. The Luna stars were tainting him to hysteria. He couldn't stand being holder of the Luna stars. He had his eye on my position. He released his side of alchemy. To counteract I released my side of alchemy. Alchemy was finally unleashed throughout the world. This was what the humans called, the golden age. I realized my stupidity and asked the Vale elders, namely your ancestors, to seal away all of alchemy. They sealed the Sol side but had trouble with the Luna side. The reason was because the Luna side was very hard to reach to. There was a barrier preventing them to reach Luna Gaia. My brother relentlessly tried to take away my elemental stars. I battled my brother to the middle of the earth and finally I tasted victory. Your ancestors immediately sealed Luna's alchemy. I trapped my brother under the caves of Mt. Aleph never to be seen again. The Luna stars were a symbol of his past so I never disclosed any information about the Luna stars until now. "  
Everybody was listening enthusiastically and Isaac finally broke the silence and said,  
"That was a very compelling story, Wise one. What does Alex want with the Luna elemental stars?" The wise one grunted and said,  
" Alex knows a lot more than even the Vale village elders do. The day when Alex climbed Mt. Aleph, I confronted him. Alex said he was invincible because he got the power of the golden sun. I showed that he was too quick to judge. I paralyzed him on top of Mt. Aleph. Mt. Aleph started to crumble. Mt. Aleph didn't crumble completely but the section where Alex was, crumbled inward. I never saw him again. Yet, rumors in the higher place have been stated that Alex lived the fall and had contact with my brother. My brother probably told him all about the Luna stars and it's history. My brother's plan is very obvious. He wants to cause chaos throughout the land."  
Everybody thought about that image and couldn't bear the fact that Alex was still alive. Mia finally spoke out,  
" Please wise one! What is his plan? We must stop him from executing his plan. We also must save Sheba from his grasp." The wise one thought for a long time. He couldn't deduce his brother's plan but he gave it his best conjecture. He replied,  
" Alex is going to Luna Gaia. There he would light the Luna lighthouses with the Luna elemental stars. This will restore alchemy in Luna Gaia. This would bring about the Luna sun. Once the Luna sun combines with the Sol sun, it will form the true golden sun. This golden sun will appear at the site of where the ancient Anemos city was." The wise one used psynergy to check who was Sheba. He then said,  
" Your friend, Sheba is an Anemos citizen." Garet interrupted and said, " Oh yeah! I knew Sheba was an Anemos citizen. You guys didn't believe me." Jenna pulled his ear and whispered,  
" Don't be gloating in front of the wise one. Understand?" The wise  
one continued, " If he has Sheba in his possession during the forming of the Golden sun, he will get the ultimate power. A power so great he could deter the gods. There is one thing that my brother doesn't know that I know. If any of the sun's power is split between two or more people. A great battle will happen. The winner will adopt pure alchemy. If worst comes to worst, Isaac you must win the battle."  
" How can I defeat Alex? I'm just a regular adept. I don't have any of  
the suns' power." Before Isaac could finish his statement, the wise  
one answered, " How could I be so ignorant? I will disclose the secret. You, young Isaac posses the powers of the Mars star. I transferred the powers to you in our first encounter. Your powers were lament then, but now it is blossoming. You must harness the energy to defeat Alex. It won't be an easy task. I just wish there was a way I could help you." The wise one used his psynergy to answer his own question. He came back with an answer " My brother is completely oblivious to the power of djinn. He thinks djinn are useless little animals. But I plan to disagree. The Luna djinn were released after the elemental stars left them. You must seek 4 Luna djinn to gain an advantage over Alex. Even if Alex forms the Luna sun, it won't increase his powers if you get the Luna djinn. This isn't to say, that you don't have to stop him from lighting the lighthouses. It's just a little insurance for the peace to conquer chaos." Felix was wracking his brain to comprehend what the wise one said. He summarized to everyone, " So you wants us to stop Alex at all costs by preventing him from forming the Luna sun. Yet it would be wise for us for Isaac to seek the Luna djinn." " Precisely, Felix. You must leave tomorrow. I sense that Alex already is nearing the portal between Sol Gaia and Luna Gaia. The portal lies in the place where time is not an issue. I must leave now. You adepts need to make up your own plan." After his lecture, the wise one disappeared into thin air. The village elders were dazed by the long talk but manage to escort the 5 adepts into the mayor's house where they would lay out their plans. Isacc was first to talk and said, " I think we need to enlist the help of others namely Ivan and Piers." " I agree but do you think we can catch up with Alex in time?" Felix inquired. " We are going to Lemuria anyways. We might as well get Piers onto this quest. Yet, Ivan will be a different story. He is all the way at Contigo." Mia replied. Garet thought of a brilliant plan for the first time and spoke out, " Since alchemy has been unleashed, every town has been developing new technologies for ships. I heard they added propellers to the Lemurian ship that Piers built for us. These propellers would triple our speed. I personally think Alex is too absorbed with his quest for power to think about putting propellers on his ship. Don't you think Isaac?" Jenna was listening and finally said, " Isaac, it wouldn't hurt to have Ivan in our quest. After all we need a powerful wind adept to accompany us. I'm sure Ivan would help us a great deal in our quest." " Then it is decided! We leave in the morning to Contigo where we pick up Ivan. Then we set sail to Lemuria. Once we get to Luna Gaia, we'll decide what to do next." Isaac said with gusto. Everybody was bushed after hearing the Wise one's story. Garet started to snore and holding Jenna by her lap. Isaac slept soundly with Mia by his side. The only person who wasn't sleeping was Felix. He was having nightmares. He couldn't stop thinking of the kidnapping of his own wife. He swore to stop Alex and support Isaac in everyway. Isaac noticing his friend's trouble immediately woke up and came to his side. Isaac also had a lot on his mind. He couldn't bear the burden that the wise one has placed upon him. He wasn't nearly as powerful as Alex. In his last confrontation at the Sol Sanctum, Alex whooped his ass around the corner. Felix and Isaac started discussing about each other's troubles. They tried their best to comfort each other and eventually were too tired and went to sleep. Nothing could prepare them for what was going to happen in this journey.  
  
(first published) Me: Yep! Friends help each other. I hope this chapter cleared some loose ends. This story will kick into high gear once they reach to Lemuria. Just endure for awhile. I hope dialogue would save this story.  
  
(right before the new year 2004)  
Right now I'm trying to make my chapter lengths at least 3000 words. My old average was 1400 words. I'm still racking ideas to add in my old chapters. If you have any input, please email me at wchiu@urbanschool.org. If I don't have anymore ideas, I will combine chapters to meet the 3000 word average. 


	4. sailing along

Me: I'm finally adding PG-13 elements to my story.  
Fizz: Good for you! Now where's Kraden? He should have a major part.  
Me: Karden sucks!  
(Fizz beats the crap out of me_  
Me: Damn you Fizz! This chapter is merely a connecting chapter. I wanted to try my skills on detailing the ship journey. I sprinkled some sexual scenes. I censored most of them but it is PG-13 after all. Oh yeah! Please! Please! Review. I need reviews to comment on my story.  
The sun came out upon Vale. Garet was the first to wake up with a loud yawn. The yawn woke everybody up except Isacc and Felix. Isacc and Felix were talking to 1 o clock so of course they would sleep soundly. Mia used her psynergy to pour water on Isacc and Felix's face. Isacc and Felix stirred eventually. Felix woke up and grumpily said,  
" Who woke me up?" Jenna was laughing and said,  
" Mia woke you up. You should look in the mirror, big brother; it is hilarious what you look like." Felix looked in the mirror and was flabbergasted at what he saw. His hair was damp and his hair covered his left eye. He thought to himself that he always looked like that no matter the circumstance. Just then Isacc woke up and did a stretch while he was standing. They prepared their armors, robes etc... and their weapons. Isacc put on his xylin armor. He put on his hyper boots and carried his cosmos shields. His put a mythril helm on his head. He noticed his Sol blade. He knew that baby would kick Alex's ass so he took it and sheathed it. Everybody followed suit and eventually went out the door.   
The townspeople surrounded them. They said their goodbyes. Isacc's mother/father, the Mayor, and Jenna/Felix's mother/father cried in unison (yep in unison) and wished them well on their journey. The townspeople let out a very loud goodbye. Finally after all the mayhem of saying goodbye, they could start their quest. Isacc thought about his last quest and how it had many parallels to this quest. He couldn't bear the fact it was de ja vu. The five adepts quickly ran south to the new Vale dock. Unlike other docks, this dock was located by a river. Garet noticed the ship and yelled to hurry up. The ship they saw was majestic. Piers stayed at Vale for a month after lighting the Mars lighthouse. He created the blueprints so the townspeople could build this ship. The ship had the sturdiness of a Lemurian ship, the size and luxury of a cruise ship, and the speed of 50 knots (don't sue me, I don't know much about ships). They climbed aboard and noticed the black orb sitting at the controls. Everybody situated themselves and Felix took the controls and revved the baby out the river. Felix's psynergy flowed from his fingertips to the orb. The ship turned an immediate right and head west out of the river mouth. They were amazed by the speed of their new ship. Garet was first to comment,  
" I told you this ship was fast." His tummy was growling and then he said, " Where is the food? I need food!" Mia laughed at Garet's insecurities with his stomach. Jenna commented,  
" We've only been on board for an hour. You're already hungry?" Garet gestured towards his stomach and his stomach growled again. Jenna continued, " Me and Mia will prepare ham sandwiches. Is that okay with everybody?"   
" Yes!" the guys said in unison. Mia and Jenna rushed towards the cabin. Isacc struck a sailor conversation with Felix,  
" How long do you think we'll reach Contigo?"   
" By the looks of it, we will make it there in a day and a half." Felix immediately replied.  
" Does the wind have any factor in your calculation?" Isacc asked thoughtfully.  
" We got propellers. Nobody cares about the wind anymore" Felix stammered.  
Mia and Jenna rushed outside with ham sandwiches. Garet took 2 sandwiches and finished them in a minute. Felix and Isacc took a more humane approach and took a sandwich one at a time. The girls finally ate. It didn't take them too long to finish the plate. Felix went immediately back to the controls. He made sure they weren't steering of course. Isacc took out a map and pointed to where they were right now. He drew a line of where they were heading. Nobody had questions not even Garet. They have taken this route before. Suddenly there was a loud shriek on board the deck. 10 seagulls appeared along with two mermaid man. They unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle, Jenna said,  
" We are seriously outnumbered. Maybe we should give them food and tell them to shoo."  
" That's a funny thought, little sis. You think these birds will comply with your demands. We aren't going to chicken out." Felix leaped and slashed the head of a seagull. Garet burned fired 2 birds with his pyroclasm. The birds finally realized what was going on darted towards the five adepts. They were pecking ferociously. The mermaid men immediately cast deluge to drench their opponents. Mia and Jenna were frantically healing with their aura spells. Garet, Felix and Isacc were busy slashing the heads of the birds. Eventually Mia and Jenna's psynergy was tapped. The mermaid men cast freeze prism. Everybody dropped to their knees. Isacc refusing defeat stood up and lets out his hand and said stone spires. 5 well-pinned spires killed the remaining enemies. Garet jumped and stood by his friend and said,  
" Damn shit, you pack some firepower. I must admit seagulls ain't my thing. You did well today, my friend." Isacc for some unknown reason went berserk. He yelled and screamed with redness in his face. He opened the door and jumped on his bed. Everybody else not knowing what just hit them decided they should get some shuteye. It was already nighttime. Somehow that battle dragged for 5 hours. Felix volunteered to be on night watch. Mia walked into the cabin room and saw Isacc with the pillow on top of his head. She asked,  
" What's wrong sweetie?"   
Isacc sniffed and finally said,  
" I can't bear the burden. Why do I have to be the savior of the entire world? I just wanted to be a peaceful man. I don't want people to revere me as the all-powerful like Garet did back there. I just want to be a normal person."  
" It must be tough having this burden. Everybody relies on you to save the world. Even I rely on you to kill Alex. Yet, it doesn't seem fair on your part. I just want to let you know, we will always be there to support you and nothing could break the bond we have no matter how many life threatening situations, you get us in too. I will always love you."  
" Thank you. Those words were soothing like watching stars in a mid-summer night. How I longed to have (insert "the word" here) with you."  
" I don't know but..." her sentence was interrupted with a deeply passionate kiss from Isacc. Their hands locked on each other's waist. (This is a PG-13 rating so I won't go any further. If you want more details, you are a sick, horny bastard). Garet and Jenna were also having sex with each other. The shrieks and pleasure traveled out the cabins into Felix's ear. It was impossible for him to go to sleep because he was hearing (insert "sounds" here). He thought solely about Sheba and how they could have consummate here like everybody else was (me and my vocabulary).   
The sun appeared and everybody finally woke up. Mia and Jenna were preparing breakfast and discussing "you know what". The guys were at the dock. They discussed about more pertinent issues. They could see Contigo far off the distance. They shouted to the girls saying that there are reaching their destination in a hour. The girls rushed onto the deck with pork chop and eggs. Garet commented on their cooking saying,  
" How come before we couldn't get good food like we are getting now? Have you guys been taking cooking lessons? Oh yeah! You've been taking lessons from the master chef, me" Garet was gloating so much that Jenna and Mia double slapped him and Garet immediately had red cheeks. Isacc and Felix were laughing hysterically. Felix docked the boat by Contigo. When they steeped out their ship Ivan and Hamma greeted them.  
Me: Wind adepts are never caught by surprise. I hoped you liked this chapter. Review! Review! I need adventures for the next elements for this story. 


	5. Contigo

Me: Where are the reviews?  
Shade: Maybe your story sucks.   
Me: It doesn't suck, it's just slow moving.  
Shade: Whatever you say.   
Me: This chapter explains more plot in a different perspective. It will get to Lemuria in the next chapter, I promise.  
Everybody did a group hug and embraced each other; after all they haven't seen each other for 4 months. While they were heading back to town, Ivan asked first,  
" How's it been in Vale? Is the reconstruction going well?" Garet was first to reply.  
" Reconstruction is going well, Ivan. Jenna and me just got married. So did Isacc and Mia along with Felix and Sheba." After Garet said that, Felix had his eyes looking down at the floor. Ivan noticing this said,  
" Don't worry, Felix. You don't have to explain your grief." Garet went blanked face and said,  
" You knew?" Everybody replied,  
" Da!" Hamma (spelling?) continued Ivan's statement,  
" We are Jupiter adepts after all. We can foresee the past and future. Also reading your minds is a reliable source of information. We'll discuss about your quest back in my house. For now let's think about our reunion." They talked and talked about their new life. Garet continually made unsuccessful jokes. Ivan talked about how his life was in Contigo. After a good 40 minutes of walking, they finally reached Contigo. The townspeople, noticing the heroes who lit the Jupiter lighthouse, immediately bowed before them. Garet said,  
" Now I understand how they treat you, Ivan. Damn! I wish I could get some of that service." Hamma and Ivan led them to their house. The house was rustic but very tidy and neat. There was a fireplace where they could rest their bleeding, aching muscles from the seagulls' bites. Hamma prepared beef stew. The aroma went through their noses especially Garet's. Garet's mouth was immediately drooling. Jenna pulled his ear and whispered,  
" Don't act like an animal in front of people we know." Everybody was laughing at that sight. Hamma poured soup into 7 bowls and passed it to everybody. Garet as usual gouged the soup and asked for "seconds". The rest slowly embraced the taste of the nicely made soup. Ivan started the conversation,  
" You guy's don't need to explain your quest. I'm up to speed with the events that happened a week ago. Before you ask me the pertinent question, I will answer it. I would be happy to join you on your quest. Yet, there is slight problem to my departure." Hamma continued,  
" Ivan is highly revered in this town. He is almost treated like a god. If he leaves Contigo, I'm afraid the town would go in chaos. We need someway to convince the people that Ivan is leaving for the better good of the human race."  
" Hmm... A slight problem eh... I've been expecting this. Maybe we could have a meeting with the townspeople. We could explain our quest and answer their questions." Isacc replied.  
" A good idea, Isacc. I will set up a meeting tonight. After all, we need to catch with Alex." Ivan immediately left the premise and consulted the people of an important meeting being held by the fields of Contigo. While Ivan was busy rallying the news, Isacc asked Hamma,  
" Do you have any background to the Luna stars and the Anemos civilization?" Hamma immediately replied,  
" Now that you ask that, I may share some of Contigo's secrets. The Anemos city used to be a thriving city because of the rise of Alchemy. Once the sages of Vale sealed Alchemy. The Anemos city dwindled in power. Don't get me wrong; there were still the strongest civilization in the world. The elders in Anemos were afraid of their technology being lost or being stolen by other cities that were severely affected by the loss of Alchemy. They decided to leave this world and fly their city to Luna or the moon. If any day pure alchemy has risen again, the Anemos civilization would fall back to Gaia and thrive again like it used to. The Luna stars were created in memory to the great Anemos civilization."  
" I never knew you knew so much about the Anemos civilization. Can you explain why Alex wants to sacrifice Sheba in order to bring back the Anemos civilization?" Mia asked thoughtfully.  
" I will be damned if Alex ever killed Sheba. I think Sheba is the only Anemos citizen on Gaia. If she were ever to be exterminated, then any trace of the Great Anemos would be gone. Thus it would be good, for the city to fall back to Gaia to show off their glory. Well, this is just I ranting on and on about rumors created by somebody who was drunk. I preferably like to say that these rumors aren't true and that the gods misinterpreted their information." After finishing her statement, Ivan rushed in the door and asked everybody to leave for the meeting. They quickly ran to the meeting area where all the townspeople sat in a circle. Ivan went up to the microphone (technologies risen slightly after the rise of the Sol sun) and spoke,  
" You probably know why you are in this meeting because I've already told you in my rants. I will just reiterate what I said before. I will be leaving Contigo, to accompany my friends to defeat a greater evil." People were still shocked of hearing the news and threw the occasional boos at Ivan. One of the people said,  
" You're a leader to us, Ivan. Lead us to a greater good." Ivan replied,  
" I'm only 16 years old. I can't lead a country. Before I can make this city better, I need to solve more pertinent issues at hand." There was some mumbling and whispering. Finally one person asked,  
" What are the issues that you speak of?" Isacc told Ivan he would take it from there. Isacc, Garet, Jenna, Mia, and Felix stood in front. They gave an introduction before retelling the story they told to the Vale village elders. The townspeople listened with enthusiasm. They never comprehended it was that serious. More mumbling proceeded. The house of representatives (they are elected by the people to speak for them) spoke out,  
" We can't bind you, Ivan to this city anymore. If this is what you want to do, we will permit and wait for your return. But before you leave, we have a present to give you. 10 people came down the aisle and carried two psynergy wings, the same exact ones they put on Pier's ship. They continued down the road and stapled the wings onto the boat. The townspeople were in celebration. They danced and songs filled the air. Isacc and co. said their thank you and left the area. Hamma was the only person that accompanied them to the ship. She hugged Ivan like a mother would to her son. Hamma wished them luck on their journey. She also told them to smite Alex for the better good of everybody. The now 6 adepts climbed aboard the ship. Felix used his psynergy and made the boat float in the air. He turned the right 50 degrees for a beeline path towards Lemuria.  
Me: Oh yeah baby! Lemuria here we come! 


	6. troubles in Lemuria

Disclaimer: No more djinn conversation. I need reviews. I've been only receiving reviews from one person. This author helped my story to develop. Maybe you guys can too. Help my story become a better one.  
It was a very smooth ride to Lemuria. The ship was fast but steady. The wings combined with the propellers made the ship go 150 miles per hour. The fresh air relaxed the crew after a long meeting with the people of Contigo. The sun shined brightly and the sea glistened in dark blue. It was a beautiful sight for the adepts and they could enjoy for 5 hours. It didn't take the ship too long to reach Lemuria. Jagged rocks surrounded the city and the sea mist made passage by air to the city impossible. Felix grounded the ship and turned to the entrance of "Sea of Time". Felix remembered the song that the children sang in Yallam during his adventures with Jenna, Sheba and Piers. The song was beautiful but hard to understand. Felix recited the song to everybody. Everybody nodded in appreciation. Felix said,  
" It will be a bumpy ride to Lemuria. Brace yourself for impact!" Felix pushed the ship forward full speed to the whirlpool dead ahead. The ship lurched for a second trying to withstand the force of the whirlpool. Felix was surprised that the ship wasn't being sucked in towards the middle. He thought that the propellers were propelling the ship forward and making the journey to Lemuria that much easier.   
Isacc, Ivan, Garet, and Mia were chatting about how they longed to see Lemuria. They didn't know they had to pass through whirlpools and such. Felix looked straight ahead. When he saw the ship aligned with the current, he used his psynergy to make the ship go full speed ahead. The ship immediately went of the whirlpool to the current. The current led them to the volcano. Felix turned the ship and made it do a loop around the volcano. Jenna and Felix weren't bothered but the rest got nauseated. Garet threw up on to Mia's robe. Mia slapped him. After the ship made 3 rotations around the volcano. Another whirlpool appeared. Felix did the same routine and got the ship to an open area. They could finally see Lemuria in the distance upon a hill of rocks. Felix pushed the ship forward. Suddenly the water in front of the ship rose. A huge figure with a long beard appeared. It carried a huge trident and said,  
" Ye who wants to pass through must defeat me."  
" Damn! I thought we killed you, Poseidon. Where's my trident? Oh no! We need a trident to defeat him." Felix said worryingly.  
" Hmm.... You know my secret. You need a trident to defeat me. Are you the ones who defeated me last time?" Poseidon asked. Jenna answered,  
" Yes we've defeated you! I thought we wiped you out last time."  
" Ha! Ha! You just scratched me last time. I'm a god after all so you can't stop me. You've proven yourselves worthy last time. I'll let you pass for now."  
" Thank you, oh great god of sea!" Felix said approvingly. The god disappeared and Felix sent the ship forward to Lemuria. The ship reached the cave of Lemuria. They docked their boat near the other Lemurian ships. Everybody packed their stuff and stepped onto the plank. They walked outside the cave to see the outskirts of the city. Isacc, Garet, Ivan and Mia were amazed at what they saw. They saw beautiful marble everywhere. The walls were nicely designed. There were hints of gold everywhere. The murals were beautifully painted. Felix asked them,  
" How's the city?"  
" Majestic! It's better than the storybooks." Mia replied.  
" I can't believe how luxurious this place is." Ivan added on.  
" I wish I owned this city." Garet said dreamily. Everybody pounded him to pulp. They walked to the entrance to Lemuria. The guards greeted them and asked,  
" Do you wish to visit the city?"  
"Of course!" everybody said.  
" Well, you can't! The king ordered no visitors allowed in this city." The guards said rudely. Felix came up to the guard and said,  
" Technically, I'm not a visitor. I've been to this city before. If you don't let my friends, I will squash you like a little bug." Felix hoisted the guard up. Just then 20 more guards surrounded them and aimed their spears at the adepts. The guard being hoisted inquired,  
" Are you Felix? The, Felix who lit the lighthouses."  
" Yes that's me." Felix said proudly. The guard grinned and said,  
" They came to our city to be... arrested! Lock them up, boys." The guards made a tighter circle to capture them. Ivan unleashed whirlwind. The whirlwind flew 5 guards into the sky. The adepts made a break for it. Felix took care of their pursuers with grand gaia. Rocks were hoisted from the ground and crushed the guards. They proceeded into the city. The guards appeared in front of them in a straight line. Their numbers were in the hundreds. They all cast frost. Shards of ice rained down on our heroes. Garet instinctively unleashed Flash. They took minimal damage. Jenna cast dragon fume to burn fry her opponents. The dragon opened it mouths and char-boiled 5 of the guards. Isacc rushed into the fray. His Sol blade shined. Isacc jumped and unleashed Mediggo. A meteor came crashing down on the unsuspecting guards. Numbers of them died. Mia healed the party with pure wish and made a break for it to what they thought was Pier's house. An old figure appeared with a dark robe appeared. He pointed at the adepts and suddenly sleep gas veiled around them. The adepts crumbled to the floor and went unconscious. The guards took their bodies and threw them into city jail.   
Eventually everybody woke up to see where they were. They felt like something bonked them in the head with a stick. They observed that they were separated into different cells. Felix cast the stone spires to break the door but to no avail. It seemed like the doors were psynergy proof. Isacc looked for his Sol blade but found out it was gone. The guards must have taken it. A guy with light blue hair and a stripped robe was seen in proximity to their cells. They immediately knew who he was.   
"Piers! Long time no see!" Felix said. Piers finally realized it was his friends. Piers replied,  
" What are you guys doing here? You've picked a wrong time to come here."  
" Tell me about it." Garet said. Ivan took a better look at Piers and said,  
" Why have they arrested you and us?" Piers shook his head. It had been a while that he had seen his friends. A lot of events have taken place in Lemruia. Piers finally explained,  
" After lighting the lighthouses, King Hydros and the Lemurians celebrated. Finally their civilization would thrive again like it used too. The senate weren't very happy especially Conservato. As you could remember, Felix, he thought that Alchemy would bring doom to the world. Once alchemy was unleashed, Conservato and the senate got worried of the corruptness of the people. Alchemy, he thought would make people corrupt and pervert their moral values. Conservato and the senate unleashed the moral trials (similar to the witch trials). They tested to see if the evil parts of Alchemy were affecting them. A lot of people got locked up including me. They didn't really test. They just accused you and then locked you up. Eventually Conservato blamed King Hydros for not governing the people well. The senate overthrew King Hydros and banished him from Lemuria. Conservato became dictator of Lemuria. Enough about current events, why have you came back to Lemuria?"  
Everybody started telling the story to Piers about Alex and the Luna elemental stars. Piers absorbed it in and finally said,  
" I would be happy to join you. We have to think of a way to get out of here. I've been trying to get the key over there." Piers pointed to the key in the far right corner of the wall. Piers continued,  
" I used my psynergy to bring the key to me but I was unsuccessful. I don't have the proper psynergy to grab the key. I hope you guys do or else we'll be staying here for a long time."  
" Not to worry!" Isacc used the catch psynergy. A white hand appeared and grabbed the key and handed it to Isacc. Isacc immediately opened his cell and everyone else's cell. They fetched their weapons and armor and equipped them. They left prison and Piers said,  
" I'm assuming the portal is in Ancient Lemuria. Follow me." He led the group to a stairway. It led them to an even older part of the city. A lot of the building crumbled away and there was no life here. The group spotted a purple portal. Standing in front of the portal was Conservato and his friend.  
Me: Yep, I'm loving it. This chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Guess who's the friend is? It may be a little obvious though. 


	7. twists and the new world

Me: Things starting to heat up!  
Flash: Burn baby burn!  
Flint: I crave for action and more action.  
Me: I promise all those things and some plot twists that I made up on the spot. So enjoy!  
Conservato tapped his fingers and 200 guards appeared by him (where does he get so many?). He then said,  
" You idiots! Do you think you can get by me? For Lemuria, attack!" The guards rushed towards the adepts. Garet snickered and cast pyroclasm. A huge fume of fire appeared before their eyes and burned its enemies. Ivan followed up with spark plasma. Thunderbolts appeared in waves and shocked the guards into paralysis. Mia cast glacier and a huge frozen slab struck the guards. The guards shrugged the blow off because they were water adepts. The guards reached their positions. Isacc, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Piers unsheathed their swords and slashed wildly at their opponents. The girls stayed close behind them and cast healing spells to make them stronger. The Lemurian guards were no match for the adepts because of the adepts' experience in battles. Conservato got nervous and asked his friend to reveal himself. The cloak unveiled and it revealed Alex. Everyone was shocked except the Conservato. Felix was first to talk,  
" What have you done to Sheba? Why were you waiting for us in Lemuria?" Alex chuckled and replied,  
" Sheba is already in the other world. Don't worry she isn't going anywhere. I've been chatting with Conservato here. We've been discussing of creating a massive Lemurian army to conquer the world. After I gain the power of the true golden sun, Conservato will unleash his army to claim the world. You can say we are partners in crime." Piers couldn't believe it and asked Conservato,  
" Is this true, Conservato? You want alchemy to be unleashed?" Conservato gave an evil laugh and answered,  
" Yes, it seems unorthodox for me to unleash alchemy. Alex has persuaded me to build up an army. He'll use alchemy to benefit in return of destroying you guys right here, right now." Conservato and Alex both unleashed frost sphere. Huge blocks of ice crashed down at the adepts. They retaliated back in fury. Ivan and Garet challenged Conservato while Felix, Isacc, and Piers challenged Alex. Swords flashed everywhere. It seemed quite apparent that the Conservato wasn't just book smart. He was had pretty good swordplay. Conservato's nimbleness wore down Garet and his huge lumbering body. Conservato landed a slash at Garet's right leg. Garet shrieked in pain. Conservato was still inexperienced in the art of war and exposed his back to Ivan. Ivan used his weapon unleash to slash his head off. Ivan said,  
" Take that you scrawny little bastard!" Jenna rushed by Garet's side and healed his leg. The flesh renewed itself and Garet was back on his feet. Garet and Ivan joined the battle against Alex. Alex used Luna blade, which rivaled in power to the Sol blade. Nobody was in league with Alex. Alex squashed them like little bugs. His swordplay was graceful but deadly. Mia was busy reviving people. Eventually her psynergy got tapped. Isacc continually battled Alex. Isacc fought his hardest but eventually got tired. Alex used the opportunity to cast diamond berg. Isacc was blown away from Alex with deeps cuts in his vital areas. Alex looked at the chaos he caused and laughed,  
" Nobody can defeat me! Nobody can! Ha! Ha!" Suddenly a rush of soldiers came pouring in. Alex thought it was reinforcements yet there was something strange by the soldiers' uniforms. A guy with green skin and hard chest body and a girl with pink hair and grayish skin appeared in the front. They pronounced,  
" Your time is up, Alex! We, Proxians will foil your plans whatever it may be." Alex was still gloating,  
" Agiato (sp?) and Karst, what a stunt you're attempting to pull off. You really think you can kill me?" The Proxian soldiers lined up and all of them in unison cast fireball. Alex wasn't expecting this and fell before by the numbers of the fireballs. After all he was weak to fire psynergy. Alex coughed and bellowed,  
" Damn you, stubborn Proxians. It may be best for me to leave." Alex ran towards the portal with great speed. Agiato and Karst followed him but couldn't catch up with him. Alex jumped into the portal along with Agiato and Karst. The soldiers carried bandages and healing ointments to heal the wounds of Isacc's party. Eventually Isacc's party stirred. Isacc asked the soldiers,  
" Why have you come here to Lemuria?" A soldier who seemed like the general answered,  
" We've heard rumors of Lemuria amassing an army. Prox dispatched troops to check on the situation. We didn't realize we'll be attack so we went in and found you guys, our saviors."  
" I like the word saviors." Garet loosened his neck and uttered those words.  
" We must return to Prox to relay the news. Get out there and kick Alex's butt. We'll be right there cheering you on. If you ever meet Agiato and Karst, just remember they are on your side." The soldiers left the premise. The adepts finally regained their strength. They approached the purple portal. They held hands and jumped into the mysterious portal. It didn't take too long for the porthole to end. They came out to a strange land, a land they have never seen before. It looked exactly like the world they knew yet it had a little tint of gray. The grayness made the scenery a little darker and more sinister. Felix said,  
" Here we are, in Luna Gaia."  
" Nothing is at it seems." Ivan said with intelligence but with randomness.  
" It isn't much different from our world." Mia said.  
" Damn it's so much darker and colder here." Garet stuttered because he was shivering.   
" Let's move out! We need to find a town here to rest, if there is a town." Isacc yelled. The adepts raced across the fields. As they ran more and more, their hands became more and more numb due to the below average temperatures of Luna Gaia. Garet finally stopped running and said,  
" The cold is killing me. I may be immune to the cold but I somehow can't bear the cold than I can bear the hot."   
" Opposite elements cause either affinities or discord. In your case, Garet, fire adepts and the cold cause discord. Sorry man, you just have to deal with it." Ivan replied. Felix ran ahead because he thought he caught glimpse of something. Felix gestured for his friends to come over. They ran quickly to his position. He pointed to the moon. The moon was blue and it seemed like it was setting like a sunset. They watched the moon set and disappear. A dim sun appeared in the sky. The place got darker and it looked like it was nighttime. Garet summarizing the strangeness said,  
" I get it. Luna in this world defines day and Sol in this world defines night." Everybody was amazed at what he said. Nobody thought he was that smart. Ivan gave him props and slapped him in the back. Felix then gestured to a nearby town. From a distance, it looked like a regular city. The adepts quickened their pace and reached the city.   
The city was at first glance a little backward even compared to Vale. There weren't any markets, shops, or any building that you would find in a regular town. They spotted an Inn. The Inn seemed normal except the fact that the building was a huge hut with haystacks as being the rooftop. The clerk greeted them and said,  
" Welcome to Inok! How can I help you?"  
" Can we have five beds please?" Felix replied.  
" Why five beds? You have 7 people." The clerk answered with great alacrity. Felix gestured to the 2 couples and she immediately understood. She made the beds. Everybody was chatting. Felix asked,  
" Where do you think the lighthouse is?"  
" I have no idea. Maybe we can ask the clerk for a map or some rumors about the lighthouses?" Piers answered with his straight face.  
" I'm not in the mood of asking tonight. We'll ask tomorrow when we are all rested." Isacc responded.  
The clerk returned and told them their beds were ready. The beds were on top of rocks. They didn't complain because they were so tired. Everybody crashed to bed except for Garet. He asked for bread and some hot soup. The clerk gladly cooked the food. Garet munched the food and fell face first on his mattress. He started to snore immediately.   
Me: Nothing like ending a chapter with a loud snore. The next chapter will immediately head to the lighthouse, I swear! 


	8. first Luna lighthouse

Me: My first chapter on lighthouses. Hurray for me!  
Scorch: Is it challenging?  
Me: Yes it was challenging for me to write a lighthouse chapter. I'm not good of thinking of puzzles. The lighthouse itself isn't challenging due to the fact it is the first lighthouse.  
Eddy: That is a bummer! I want challenging lighthouses and more action scenes.  
The night went by quickly because the adepts were very tired. As the moon rose, daylight shone through the Inn's window. Piers, a not so deep sleeper, woke up first. He told everybody else to wakeup. Garet was still sleeping with breadcrumbs all over his mouth. Jenna slapped him and finally Garet stood up. The clerk said,  
" Good morning! Is there anything I can do for you?" Isacc replied,  
" Do you have map that charts this world?" The clerk took out a map from a drawer and said,  
" Here's a map of Luna Gaia but it will cost you 50 gil." Felix took out his money pouch and handed the clerk 50 gil in exchange for the map. At least money was universal in both worlds. Everybody peered through the map. The map was very strange. The only thing on this map was a huge circular piece of land surrounded by an ocean. They noticed cities dotted across the map yet there weren't any signs of lighthouses. Isacc signaled to the clerk to come over. He asked,  
" Have you heard anything about lighthouses in this area? Has anybody else asked you this question?" Clerk answered,  
" Umm... There was a guy with dashing blue hair with a blonde girl that asked that particular answer. I told him to head south. When it started to snow, he should see a lighthouse in the middle of the snow field." Everybody said thanks and immediately left town. They walked south for an hour but saw no snow in their path. They just continued walking until Felix said,  
" Do you think she was lying? I haven't seen any signs of snow." Isacc answered,  
" If she lied to us, she would've lied to Alex too. After all she said the same things both times."   
" I'm just worried that Alex bribed her to not tell us the correct information." Garet got impatient and said,  
" If she didn't tell us the truth, we will be stuck here forever." Just after Garet said that, snow fell from the sky. The temperature dropped drastically. They could see in the distance a huge snow plain. Ivan with his keen vision and the psynergy "reveal" showed him that there was a speck of light about 3 miles away. Everybody quickened their pace to reach the lighthouse. It didn't take them too long to reach the front of the lighthouse due to their experience of running in their last quest. A further inspection of the lighthouse showed that that the color was silvery blue and it was gigantic compared to the Sol lighthouses. They entered the lighthouse with great enthusiasm. As they entered the door shut behind them. The insides were dark, damp and cold. They saw a stone tablet 5 feet away from them. Everybody rushed to the tablet. The tablet in an eerie voice said,  
" Ye who seeks to climb the Neptune lighthouse must use their prudence, healing and patience to succeed. Failure to do so will lead to death. Good luck, young adepts." The tablet disappeared and Garet said,  
" Damn! I don't have any of those 3 qualities. Does that mean I will die?" Ivan was laughing and said,  
" Now, now don't worry, Garet. If you don't have those attributes doesn't mean other don't have those qualities. We'll support you." Garet took that as an insult and snapped,  
"Are you saying that you are prudent, patient and have healing powers?" Ivan was ready to clobber Garet when Piers stepped into the middle and said,  
" We can't climb this lighthouse if we are divided. You guys should no better." Ivan and Garet said their apologies. The adepts proceeded into the next room. There was another stone tablet. Felix quickly went towards to the tablet and read,  
" Your first challenge is to solve a puzzle. There are 5 switches and 5 blocks. To proceed to the next challenge, you must carry the blocks on to the switches in the right order. If you are wrong, you will challenge an above average monster. Good luck adepts of renown!" Everybody was thinking about the order of the switches. This was trial and error with consequences, which had nothing to do with prudence. Ivan suddenly had an idea. He said,  
" Remember what the tablet said? We can trick the system by using our feet to trigger the switches. That way we can do trial and error and not waste our time battling tough monsters." Felix replied,  
" Nice thinking, Ivan. Let's number the switches from left to right 1,2,3 etc... The first combination I want to try is 2,4,5,3,1." Everybody followed the exact orders. They tried and tried for at least 30 minutes. Ivan's job was to keep track of unused combinations. Felix's job was to remember the right combination. Everybody else's job was to step on the switches. Eventually the door opened. Felix said the combination was 4,3,5,2,1. Garet volunteered to carry the blocks onto the switches since he was the only one with the carry psynergy. Ivan said jokingly,  
" You better not get this one wrong or you would be stupid." Garet replied,  
" Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. The first switch is 4." He used his carry psynergy to carry the block and motioned it to the 2 switch. Everybody yelled don't do it but Garet couldn't hold much longer and dropped the block. Jenna yelled at Garet,  
" What were you thinking? You even said it was the 4 switch, why did you put it on the 2 switch?" Garet whimpered,  
" Sorry, everybody. I thought it was the 4 switch from right to left." Ivan said sarcastically,  
" That's great, I had to jinx it by saying you were stupid." Isacc frantically replied,  
" You might want to turn your backs and see what I'm seeing." Isacc pointed to a three-headed chimera. Everybody unsheathed their swords. The chimera made its first move and slashed at Garet. Garet dodged in time and counter attacked with his Excalibur. The monster growled in pain but it only seemed aggravated. It let out a fire stream and scorched everybody. Piers and Mia were lying faintly on the ground. Isacc came to Mia's side and asked,  
" Are you hurt? Do you need some help?" Mia spoke softly,  
" The fire attack weakened me severely. My powers here are seemly useless even though we are in the Neptune lighthouse. Neptune is the god of sea but why do I feel weak?" She fainted for the time being. Piers stood back up painting. He was severely injured. He cast pure ply on himself and he was back in the game. While Isacc and Mia were having an emotional talk, Garet, Ivan, and Felix were battling a head of the chimera. Garet unleashed legend, 3 wind swords came out of the sky. It pierced the heads severely. Garet, Ivan and Felix slashed the heads in unison. The monster was eliminated. Isacc went out of battle and cast revive on Mia. Mia woke up and gave a long kiss to Isacc, her savior. Everybody pretended they weren't watching. Garet carried the blocks correctly and the door opened. They proceeded into the next room.  
They saw a tablet and it read,  
" Good job on the first challenge now for the second challenge. You must use your healing powers to survive the gauntlet. When you travel the straight path to the next door, there will be traps in every corner. Eventually you will be hit and must need healing to proceed. Save your psynergy until you really need it. Good luck adepts of the renown."  
Mia and Piers didn't really like the challenge. It seemed like they were going to use their psynergy to it's extreme. They were already severely weakened by the power of Neptune and had no intention of tapping their psynergy. Jenna noticed their troubles and volunteered to be a healer. She had aura spells that could help the party. Isacc, Garet, and Felix went in the front to absorb most of the damage. Everybody else followed closely behind. They walked for 5 seconds and suddenly poisonous arrows shot from all corners. Isacc unleashed Granite and Garet unleashed Flash. These 2 nifty djinns absorbed a lot of the damage but eventually their powers wore out. Isacc, Garet, Felix took heavy damage. Mia came up to them and cast pure wish. Everybody quickened their pace to get out of the gauntlet. Suddenly a troll appeared in front. The frontrunners weren't faced and went kamikaze on the monster. The troll was easily destroyed and they continued. Spikes rollers now appeared on top of them and on the bottom of them. It took good maneuvering to get past these spikes. Everybody got their timing down except Garet. He tripped and the spikes cut his legs. He yelled and Jenna came to his side and healed his leg. The flesh reappeared and the blood came back to his leg. They kissed and continued running. Eventually they got out the gauntlet. Everybody panted from running so hard. Garet said,  
" Yeah! We escaped from hell." They went into the next room and saw another tablet. It read,  
" Getting tired yet? This challenge will measure your patience before jumping to the next room. You will stand on a platform. The platform is small and you must wait until you get your timing right. There will be many platforms whizzing by. One of the platforms will lead you to the door. The others will not. You have one chance. Failure to complete this would lead to death. Good luck adepts of the renown."   
They jumped onto the platform and waited for the right platform to come by. It became very obvious to them that there was a certain pattern that these platforms were moving. Ivan being so smart solved the pattern and jumped across to the door. He bragged,  
" Piece of cake. The pattern is simple. When the pattern restarts, jump on the 4th platform." Mia, Jenna, Piers, Felix jumped across. All were left were Isacc and Garet. Garet couldn't focus his eyes on the platforms. He thought it was the 4th platform and started to jump but stopped himself from making a mortal error. He lost his balance and was going to fall off. Everybody gasped.  
  
Me: Will Garet get back his balance? Turn in next chapter to find out. (you know what is going to happen, so I'm not saying anything) 


	9. faliures and successes

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the beginning of my story. I don't own Golden Sun or the Lost age. I give high respects to Camelot and Nintendo in making a kick-ass seris prime for fan-fictions like mine. Ok let's get down to business. I need reviews to help my lighthouses chapters. I know they suck but I can't improve if nobody is giving me comments.  
Garet tried his best to regain his balance but one of his legs was already hanging over the edge. When his body was leaning towards one side of the platform, he would shift his weight to the other side. The problem was the platforms were moving and he couldn't completely get his balance. Suddenly Isacc used some weird form of psynergy. A hand grabbed Garet's body and placed him near the door. Isacc jumped across to the door. Everybody was eying him especially Ivan who said,  
" If you could do that, why didn't you just carry us over that platform?" Isacc replied,  
" I didn't know I had that kind of psynergy. My powers are still developing." Felix stepped in and said,  
" Give him a break, Ivan. He already has a lot of pressures of the only person to develop Isacc. All we can do is support him." Ivan apologized. When they reached the staircase, an eerie voice spoke,  
" Ye, who can hear this message must listen very carefully. For I will give you important information." It only seemed like Isacc comprehended what he was saying because everybody else were climbing the staircase. Garet motioned Isacc to move but Isacc stayed and listened. The voice continued,  
" Ye seek a Luna djinn. Am I wrong? To find the Luna djinn, you must travel to a cave not far from here. You must pass the challenge that the Luna djinn gives you. Do you understand? Good luck, savior." Isacc understood full well what he must do. He climbed up the staircase to reach his friends. They immediately saw the beacon was lit. The light was silvery blue. The adepts reached the eerie but could see nobody. It seemed like Alex was long gone because the effects of the light started taking effect. The lighthouse broke in half and started to crumble beneath them. The adepts made a circle and both Felix and Isacc cast retreat. They were safe from the lighthouse rubble. The moon shone brightly in the sky. The fog and mist disappeared. The snow melted into torrents of water. The adepts got tremendously soaked. While they were trying to dry themselves, Isacc said,  
" You guys didn't here this when you walking up to eerie. I heard that the first Luna djinn is in a cave somewhere near here. I must find that Luna djinn." Piers replied,  
" If you talking about that cave, sure I will come with you." Piers pointed to a mountain with a big opening in the front. He continued,  
" Other than that, I'm heading back to the Inn to dry myself. If that's ok with you?" Ivan chimed in,  
" If destiny calls you to go there, Isacc, then we won't stop you as Felix said."   
" Thanks you guys. You will always be the best bunch of people I ever met." The adepts headed towards the direction that Piers pointed to. Once they reached the cave, a door shut in front of them. The scriptures in front of the door read,  
" Before you can proceed into this secret place, I must test your skills." Suddenly 5 earth golems appeared. They jumped from the top of the mountain down on their opponents. The ground shook so hard that the adepts lost their balance. One of the golems rushed in and tried to punch Garet straight in the chest. Garet dodged and used the psynergy liquefy. The Earth Golem melted in the immense heat and literally melted into purple liquid. Ivan recovered from shock and took out his kijimonchi (sp?) and unleashed Asura. A white devil appeared and slashed along with Ivan. The earth golem being weak to wind psynergy, was killed by the powerful blow. Piers used the psynergy diamond berg. A slab of ice froze the golem in place. He jumped in the air and took one powerful slash. The ice shattered and the Earth Golem was split into half. Before the bodies could reform, Piers cast frost prism. The bodies disappeared. Felix and Isacc double-teamed and slashed an earth golem to and fro. The last golem ran away because the battle was looking bleak on their behalf. The door suddenly opened and the adepts proceeded in the cave.  
  
The cave didn't have a lighting system so Garet made a fire within his palm. They continued on the walkway until they reached a statue. The statue's eyes glistened. The head turned into a little, skinny, silvery-black, with an orange tail animal. The djinn pronounced itself,  
" My name is Luanro. I'm the first Luna djinn. Only one adept can receive my power which would be you, young Isacc. The rest must leave the cave and wait. I must test young Isacc's abilities." Before everybody started leaving, Mia gave a long kiss to Isacc and wished him good luck. Isacc was thankful for emotional support. Once everybody left the premise, the Luna djinn bounced around and said,  
" To deserve my powers, you must learn to handle two swords properly. If you fail this challenge, I'm afraid I can't be yours. If you are successful, not only you will receive me, but you will develop your innate powers. Give me your Sol blade for now. I will give you 2 long swords to practice with." Isacc reluctantly gave it his precious Sol blade. He had to in order to gain it's trust. The djinn gave Isacc two Iron long swords. The djinn took out his dukes. It then said,  
" Follow my movements. You will learn how to use both swords gracefully and tactically. If you're able to absorb all my teachings, you can defeat my friend the sword breaker. Now for the first move "double parry and strike". This move is used when the enemy uses one sword to hit you then another sword to hit you again. Now follow me. When a blow is coming, you will parry like so. Keep the sword there and wait for the next blow. Block the blow and hang it there for a vulnerable strike. Now here is the tricky part. Draw both of the enemy's swords into one position. Hold it with one of your swords and counterattack with your free sword. Got it? If you do it quick enough, it should look like this. Now you try."   
Isacc tried his best to learn the technique. The djinn continued on teaching him different sword techniques. He also taught Isacc different forms of the art of sword whooping. It took many hours for Isacc to get it but eventually he did. While he was training, his friends were waiting patiently outside. Garet got sick and tired of waiting and said,  
" Damn! We've been waiting here for 3 hours. Has he failed the test or what?" Felix tried to comfort his anger by saying,  
" We'll know when Isacc comes out of the cave. Running like a lunatic isn't making things going faster." Piers jumped in and said,  
" You know, Garet has a point. 3 hours of our time could've been spent on catching up with Alex. It is apparent to us that Alex is far ahead of us. He could've increased a lead over us." Felix quickly formed an answer,  
" My intuition tells me that Alex would be waiting for us in the next lighthouse. Hopefully Agatio and Karst can slow him down. All we can do is prepare Isacc for the best." While they were talking Isacc was still training with the djinn. The djinn finally said,  
" Good job, Isacc. Now here is my final test. Defeat the sword breaker and I will be yours." The djinn whistled and a black figure appeared. The figure had no head but had a dark cape. It carried the same swords Isacc was carrying. It charged ready to slash at Isacc's gut. Isacc front flipped over the body and did a spin behind the sword breaker's body. Isacc slashed twice and the sword breaker bellowed a scream in pain. The djinn said,  
" If you land 10 successful blows, he will be defeated. Use your wits!"   
The battle continued. The sword breaker turned around and used piercing attacks against Isacc. Isacc used the "double parry strike back" technique. The monster got pissed and unleashed a circular wave of sword attacks. Isacc defended because there wasn't much of a counter to this move. He just had to wait for the right moment to lock both of his swords. When the time came, Isacc parried both swords up high and back flipped. After he landed, he charged back full speed and cut the sword breaker's body in half. The enemy was defeated. The djinn was clapping and he said,  
" Nice work. You must seek the other djinns to increase your power. I must join you, savior." The djinn danced in a circle and jumped into Isacc's body. Instead of hanging out with the other Venus djinns, this djinn absorbed into Isacc's body. It gave Isacc newfound strength and wisdom. He left the cave and his friends rushed to him and asked him many questions. Garet in particular asked,  
" Did you complete the challenge?" Isacc replied,  
" Of course, I did." Felix asked,  
" Do you feel any stronger?"  
" I haven't felt better than what I'm feeling now."  
Me: Nothing like ending a chapter with Isacc having high-self esteem of himself. 


	10. Isacc is uberpowerful

Me: This is probably my last chapter until Christmas break. This chapter is a little rushed and not as good as the other ones. This chapter will be corrected when I have time. Actually once I finish the framework of my story, I will add more emotion, plot, and action to my chapters.  
The adepts raced to the next town. Based on the map they received from Inok, they were about 5 miles to the nearest town called Lareilov. Moments into the walking, Ivan asked Isacc,  
" What was the challenge that the Luna djinn bestowed upon you? If you don't tell, I will just mind read you." Isacc, knowing secrecy wouldn't get far especially against a wind adept, said,  
" The Luna djinn wasn't really testing my abilities but teaching me new abilities. He taught me different arts of sword usage. He made me proficient in using two swords. When the djinn wanted to join me, it absorbed into my body. I felt my powers grow tremendously but I also felt more burden put upon me." Ivan replied,  
" Hmm... strange. I was just worried why it took you so long to get out of the cave." The moonset and the sun appeared in dimness. Night had befallen them in seconds. Felix said,  
" Damn! We have 3 more miles to go but by judging the weather patterns, it isn't going to be easy." Just as he said those words, wind blew at 40 miles per hour at the adepts. It was very hard for them to even step forward. Garet said,  
" I think we need to find shelter. I won't last much longer in these poor weather conditions." Ivan chuckled,  
" Wow! That was the first smart thing you said." Garet rose in anger and yelled,  
" For the last time Ivan, stop mocking me!!!" Garet's voice combined with the strength of the wind blew Ivan off his feet. Ivan regained his posture and was ready to put out his dukes. Mia stopped them by saying,  
" We don't need another fistfight, gentleman. Geez, children these days." Isacc noticed the outskirts of a civilization. There were bright lights in the distance. He told everybody to go quicker. They ran and ran until they reached the town or so they thought. They passed through the gate with nobody stopping them. This place was totally deserted but at least there was a building they could stay in for the night. They walked towards the building. Piers noticed the silence in this place. He uttered,  
" I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should be more cautious." Jenna replied,  
" Now who could possibly be here?" Suddenly there was an artificial rustle of leaves. The wind wasn't the cause of the rustle. Isacc yelled,  
" Reveal yourselves!" A ninja like group appeared out of nowhere. There numbers were in the 50's. These looked like they meant business. They were seriously outnumbered. Isacc being the leader of the group knew its limitations. He decided to surrender. Isacc pronounced,   
" We come in peace. We don't wish to harm you. We just want a place to stay." The leader of the group replied,  
" You guys stumbled on our clan turf. We don't respect people for perverting the turf. We'll offer you a deal, if you give us all your money including weapons, I will grant you guys a free passage." Garet instantly said,  
" Dream on, loser brains! We won't give you anything." The adepts rubbed their heads for Garet's stupidity. The ninja's took out their weapons. The adepts had no choice but to fight. Felix and Isacc double-teamed to create a huge earthquake. It trembled the earth so hard that about 12 ninjas were sucked into the earth's crust. One of the ninjas cast ice missile, shards of ice appeared and rained down on the adepts. Garet panted,  
" They are adepts too! We can't win at this rate."   
" Oh yes we can!" Isacc said quickly. He took out his Gaia blade from the pack. With 2 blades he would be unstoppable. Isacc jumped into the enemy line and started slashing. Mia cried,  
" Don't do it, Isacc. You will get yourself killed if you're not careful." Isacc was gracefully taking down his opponents. He fought with such speed and precision that no ninja could combat against. His style was weird but effective. The ninjas didn't see him coming. The ninjas tried to cast their psynergy but were immediately killed by Ivan's spark plasm. Ivan was providing cover support for Isacc. Everybody was astonished by Isacc's swordplay. Piers said,  
" Mia, I don't think you need to worry. He is doing some serious butt-whooping." The ninjas noticing their number thinning drastically retreated and cried for their mommy. Isacc had blood all over his body. He panted but stood there and was shocked what he had just done. His powers had grown. He wasn't a normal adept anymore. Everybody congratulated him especially Garet. He said,  
" When Ivan said you were training with the Luna djinn, I thought that was bogus. But now I'm utterly speechless. You just wiped them flat with just 2 swords. I wish I can have a Luna djinn." Isacc said,  
" We can discuss this later. I need to clean off the blood on my clothes. You guys go to that building. We'll rest there. " Everybody went into the building and set up their beds. Isacc volunteered to be on watch. He wanted to recollect himself. He looked upon the stars and studying the Sol sun closely. He wondered where this world was exactly located. Was this world just an illusion? If so, it wouldn't be surprising he could act almost like god in this world. After all he killed 30 ninjas with 2 blades without psynergy. What were the limitations to his powers? Will his powers be enough to stop Alex in the next lighthouse? Isacc just couldn't stand the man who caused so much suffering in the world. He left Imil to search for new powers. He returned to Imil just to betray Mia and the mercury clan. He corrupted the Proxians, Sautros and Merandi into thinking they could receive alchemy's powers. He forced Felix, Sheba and Jenna to light the lighthouses for him. He was the sole person that knew of alchemy's powers and that he wanted to harness that power for his own self. How Isacc despised that man. Yet, Isacc couldn't bear the burden of defeating Alex. What if he failed? Who he let down the entire world? It seemed like the entire world depended on him. Isacc couldn't bear with that fact. If he believed he could win, he will win. Isacc, tired of speaking to himself, went to sleep.  
  
Me: Damn this chapter was hard to do. 


	11. understanding the world

Disclaimer: It isnÕt exactly Christmas break but who cares. IÕm updating my story due to   
a review I received recently. This review was my first "critical" review.   
Akaci: Um...I'm sorry, but this just isn't that great. First of all, why is Garet so...stupid? It's like   
he has an IQ of 8 or something. And Ivan? He's just being a total jerk! Plus, you have many   
spelling and grammatical errors. Oh...it's Isaac, not 'Isacc'.  
Now don't get me wrong, this has a lot of potential. It has a nice storyline and plot altogether, but   
the writing itself isn't that great, and the characters are kind of OOC. Try getting a beta-reader to   
help you...  
My response: Thank you for your critique. Yes some characters are OOC. I like to make Garet   
stupid but I may have done it to the extreme. I also do believe Ivan is a jerk and I will change   
that immediately. The "Isacc" spelling will be rectified in my chapters when I find some time. I   
canÕt really correct my grammatical errors because I suck in grammar. IÕm a regular fan of   
Golden Sun who doesnÕt pay much attention to grammar. I will try my best to proofread my   
work. By the way what is a beta reader?  
  
The moon shone brightly upon the sky. Everybody was still sleeping including Isaac who   
was still drenched in blood from the mass killings last night. Garet kicked his bed sheets   
immediately when the moonlight shone flickered upon his eyes. He stood up and shook   
everybody awake. He yelled,  
" Come on! We have a mission to do remember? Wake up!" The adepts grunted and   
awoke to the yelling of the enraged fire adept. Jenna whisked Garet into a corner. She whispered,  
" Remember your manners Garet. It is rude to wake up everybody up with your loud   
tempers." Garet look down at his feet by his wifeÕs comments. He replied,  
" I thought I had a perfectly good reason. Judging by the height of the moon, I say it is 10   
oÕ clock, if IÕm not mistaken." Jenna peered out through the window and said,  
" Yeah youÕre right. We must hurry! Sorry for scolding you Garet." She kissed him softly   
on the cheek and told everybody to get ready. Mia went outside to check on Isaac. Isaac was still   
sleeping with his head on top of a rock. His clothes were stained by dried out blood. Mia cast   
douse. A black cloud appeared on top of Isaac. The raindrops dripped on IsaacÕs body. Isaac   
began to stir with his eyes glistening. The blood seeped away from his wet clothes. Isaac stood   
up and said,  
" Was that an attack you used against me? Oh well, you did a good job of waking me up.   
I feel refreshed and ready to start a new day." Mia replied,  
" That is very nice of you but maybe you should get your stuff. Everybody is leaving   
without you if you donÕt hurry up." Isaac ran into the room. He adorned his armor and strapped   
his belongings behind his back. He took out his Sol blade. The blade now had a reddish tint to   
the blade. It looked beautiful because of the light rays shining on the blade. He sheathed it and   
walked outside. His friends greeted him immediately. They set of to the next town. Based on   
FelixÕs map, the next town was 2 miles east of their position. 2 miles was a short distance run for   
them and ran throughout the whole way. While they were running, a conversation was stricken   
about how Isaac grew so powerful within a short amount of time. Piers said,  
" I have had lotÕs of experiences in my time but I had never seen a person grow so much   
in character and in power. You have grown to a fine young man. IÕm speaking from an elderly   
point of view." Felix chuckled and said,  
" I thought you said to always treat you as how you look like not your real age." Piers   
replied,  
" Sometimes I like asserting my older side. IÕve been living on this Earth for many   
centuries and have only seen so little compared to what I have seen the last few years."   
Everybody was shocked by the phrase "many centuries". Nobody in their right mind could   
imagine living for that long. Piers noticed the sudden shock and said,  
" Just treat me like a normal 20 year-old. I donÕt want to be bogged down by traditions of   
respecting your elders." Ivan, the fastest runner in the group, sped ahead and pointed to   
civilization. To their luck, the lighthouse was nearby. Garet peered towards the lighthouse and   
said,  
" Yes! The lighthouse isnÕt lit. We can still make up for lost time. Surely Alex must be   
there." Everybody sped towards town. In this town, they could see children playing with their   
dogs. Their moms were cleaning the clothes using soap and water. The fathers were tending   
their farms. What troubled them was that the town was filled with potholes and unclean "waste"   
by both animals and humans. Nobody seemed to care about the cleanliness of the town. Before   
they could scale the lighthouse, they had to feed their grumbling stomachs. Garet noticed a   
building with brick tiles as the roof. There was a sign in big letters, "Inn". The adepts quickly   
rushed into the building. The innkeeper asked,  
" How may I help you?" Felix answered,  
" Can we have some food?"  
" Sure. Are you going to stay here for the night?" The innkeeper replied.  
" No thank you. I donÕt think it would be necessary."   
The adepts sat at a circular table. The innkeeper brought the typical chicken on top of rice   
meal. It didnÕt matter to Garet. He as usual finished the meal within seconds. Garet looked   
around the premise. There was dung everywhere. The people for the first time smelled worse   
than them. He said in disgust,  
" I want to leave here as soon as possible. This place is like our townÕs dumpster." Felix   
wondered,  
" What is the town called?" He motioned to the innkeeper and asked the question. The   
innkeeper replied,  
" This town is called Litaria. Is there anymore questions you may like to ask?" Garet   
commented,  
" Why is this place like a dump? Do you guys ever take care of your town? I see waste   
everywhere. DonÕt you care about sanitation?" The innkeeper replied,  
" This is none of our business. We donÕt really care about keeping our town in tip-top   
shape." Isaac stepped in and said,  
" If the townspeople donÕt care, surely the mayor cares for the good of this town." The   
innkeeper stood there not comprehending the new vocabulary. She asked,  
" What is a mayor?" Garet replied,  
" Do you not know what a mayor is? It is that person who is in charge of the town and   
keeps everything in order."  
" I donÕt understand. There is nobody who does that. The closest connection, I can make   
are the clans that rule this world." Ivan asked,  
" Enlighten us about these clans. We were attacked by one last night." Garet pulled Ivan   
aside and said,  
" We donÕt have enough time for chit-chat. We have to leave immediately." Ivan replied,  
" I do know that. I just want to know what these clans are about and should it affect our   
decisions." Mia told the innkeeper that they had to leave to reach their next destination. The   
innkeeper was full of curiosity and asked,  
" Where do you want to go?"  
" We want to traverse the lighthouse over there." Jenna pointed out. The innkeeper sat   
there appalled. She tried to speak but stuttered in every word. She finally said,  
" There has never been a single person who survived the Uranus lighthouse. Nobody has   
been able to pass UranusÕs tests and ordeals. They werenÕt successful in satisfying UranusÕs   
wishes. I beg of you not to write your death wishes." Felix replied,  
" We have no choice. We must stop the lighthouse from being lit. If Uranus forbids us   
than we must still move on." The adepts left the Inn. The Uranus lighthouse was in the distance.   
They ran as fast as they could. They were very close to the lighthouse when, suddenly the earth   
shook violently. A piece of land cracked open and jolted into the sky. As the distance became   
shorter, the ground became more and more unstable. Rocks flew everywhere in all directions.   
Traveling towards the lighthouse wasnÕt going to be an easy one.  
(Important)  
Me: Right now, IÕm trying to lay the framework of my story. IÕm concentrating on putting my   
ideas on to paper. The plot may be slow moving sometimes but also fast moving sometimes.   
Most of my writing is spurious and is sometimes not well thought out. Once I finish my story. I   
will go back and fix the OOC of characters and add a little more plot development. I will also   
add more emotional connections between Isaac/Mia and Garet/Jenna. Right now IÕm interested   
in telling my story. 


	12. god of the lighthouse

Me: Back to my djinn conversation.  
Mud: Hurray! What should we talk about?  
Me: I don't know.  
Serac: Where the heck Agiatio and Karst went?  
Me: I don't know. Read and find out.  
Flower: Is Alex going to get pure alchemy?  
Me: I hope not.  
Forge: I notice they are no special adepts for these new lighthouses. What is up with that.  
Me: I purposely didn't make special adepts. They may have different element but they have parallel to the original elements.  
  
The ground shook so hard that the adepts lost their balance. Rocks were floating into the sky and falling down onto the vulnerable adepts. Everybody dodged in the nick of time. Garet wasn't very lucky. His reaction time was slow but he managed to cast pyroclasm. The flame psynergy destroyed the rock into a million pieces. Garet left out a huge sigh. Jenna came to his side and pulled him up. The ground began to shake harder and more rocks came crashing down. It was getting harder and harder to dodge the rocks. A rock, the size of a golf ball hit Garet in the head. He got so pissed and yelled,  
" Get out there, flash. Do your defensive thingie." Flash jumped out of his pack and created a ray of light that surrounded the adepts. When the rocks touched the wall it was reflected back. The wall didn't last long. Flash lost most of it's energy and returned back to it's master. The rocks began to rain down again. Isaac thought of a good idea. If he could create a rock barrier around them than the rocks will hit the other rocks instead. The only psynergy that could achieve this was grand gaia. Columns of rocks surrounded the adepts and circled around them to make a perfect shield. It also stabilized the ground a little because it took a lot of the ground's energy to create this. The adepts quickly made it towards the lighthouse.  
The lighthouse was monstrous. The black covering created an evil atmosphere. The lighthouse already showed its powers outside. How much harder could it get in the inside? The adepts entered into the lighthouse with no qualms. As they entered, Felix crouched down and grabbed his chest. Isaac was breathing very heavily and was losing psynergy power rapidly. Piers picked Felix up and put him up in standing position. Felix uttered,  
" The powers in this lighthouse are strange. I'm not feeling at my full power." Ivan asked Isaac,  
" Are you feeling the same thing as Felix?" Isaac replied,  
" Yes, my power is dwindling the more I stay in this lighthouse. Yet, we must persevere. Felix and me can handle it." Felix coughed,  
" Yes, we must hurry to stop Alex." The adepts continued through the lobby room. Piers held Felix's shoulder to prevent him from falling again. Isaac walked slowly to prevent expending too much energy. The adepts reached the tablet and it said,  
" Ye who seeks to climb this lighthouse must have these following qualities: strength, boldness, compatibility, and endurance. Failure to do so, we lead you to death. Uranus will be waiting for you at each challenge. Farewell, adepts of the renown."  
The tablet disappeared. The adepts rushed on to the next room. The door shut behind them. The room they were in was huge. The staircase leading to the next floor was 40 feet above them. To reach the stairs, they needed to solve a carry puzzle. After that, they would jump the platforms to the next floor.  
Ivan studied the puzzle carefully. Any misplaced piece would lead them to start over and waste precious time and psynergy. Ivan took out a piece of paper and wrote down the possible combinations. Piers was by Ivan's shoulders to check his solution. While they were frantically searching for a solution, Garet was flexing his muscles. He needed to be ready for using his psynergy to carry the pieces. He was rolling his shoulders and kissing of what he said were beautiful muscles (trying to be funny). Mia and Jenna were caretaking Isaac and Felix. The both cast healing spells to alleviate the pain. Felix could now stand up and walk on his own accord. Isaac's breath began to calm down and was almost reverting back to full psynergy power. Mia kissed Isaac and cheek and Isaac kissed back (I'm actually a valeshipper but so many people in fan fiction are mudshippers. I don't want to be flamed!). Ivan finally solved the puzzle. Piers verified the solution and said it was going to work. Garet asked,  
" I'm ready. So what blocks do I have to carry?" Garet was twitching his fingers and was ready to cast psynergy. Ivan told Garet to push the block forward into the indent. Garet did just that. Garet then carried another block on top of the first block. He repeated the steps until the adepts reached to the top ceiling.  
Garet was famished. He never exerted so much psynergy in his life. Usually Felix and Isaac helped him in these kinds of puzzles but they were severely weakened by the lighthouse's power. The adepts proceeded into the next room.  
An eerie voice rang in their eyes. It said,  
" I'm Uranus the all mighty god and husband to Gaia. Very good for passing the first challenge. Your next challenge involves passing this corridor. Failure is not an option. I will await you on the next floor. Good luck adepts of the renown." The corridor they had to pass through wasn't very inviting. Rocks bellowed from the ground and created holes throughout the ground. The holes were an abyss and falling into them would lead to death. To make avoiding these holes even harder, were the spires appearing out of the ceiling and falling down towards the grounds. Garet said,  
" Fuck! I just used Flash outside of this lighthouse. My djinn is still recovering."  
" Shade, get out there now." Piers yelled. The light blue djinn appeared and created a barrier around the adepts. The adepts traversed the terrain. They were careful not to step into a hole. Shade's power began to wane by the relentless pounding of spires. Shade retracted the barrier and returned to it's master. The adepts were trapped in the middle of a dangerous corridor. Everybody was forced to avoid the spires along with the holes. Ivan raced across towards the stairs. He was almost there when a spire of rock pinned his foot. Ivan immediately fell face forward and was screaming in agony. Blood flowed freely from his skin. Ivan couldn't move because the spire was locked into the ground. Ivan tried to pull out the spire but to no avail. The only thing he could do was to dodge other spires from pinning his exposed body. Garet took out his sword and started slashing the rocks. To everybody's surprise, the spires actually split in half and disintegrated into the ground. Felix and Piers followed suit and started to slash at the rocks ferociously while moving forward. Isaac leaped forward towards Ivan's position. He told Ivan,  
" I know this will hurt a lot but you have to calm down before I can take this spire out of your skin." Ivan replied,  
" You got it. Just hurry up!" Isacc used his lift psynergy. The spire of rock freed Ivan's foot. Isacc used his hand and cast cure on the foot. Ivan's foot wounds disappeared but the loss of blood wasn't fixed. Ivan stood up and limped towards the stairs. Isaac followed. The adepts finally reached the second set of stairs. They rushed towards their next challenge. Uranus spoke again,  
" Impressive! Most adepts would crumble in my torture chamber. You must be a special group of adepts. Yet I still have more challenges awaiting you. You will figure out this one on your own." The voice faded. The adepts observed the room. There were pillars everywhere. They were all blocking a sand path under the ring of rocks. Only one wasn't blocked so it only seemed natural to start there. Felix breathed heavily and yelled, "sand". The adepts' bodies turned into grains of sands and they slithered towards the pillar. The adepts reappeared on the other side of the rocks. Garet instinctively pushed the pillar into the indent. Another sand path was opened. This wasn't going to be a hard challenge after all.  
  
The adepts reached a fork. They had two pillars to push but weren't which one led to the next stairs. The left pillar seemed like a promising one, so Garet pushed the left pillar into the indent or so they thought. 4 huge stone walls surrounded the adepts. Rocks seemed to be the theme of the day. Yet again, rocks pounded the trapped adepts into oblivion. Blood was gushing from each and every one of them. Everybody was groaning by the surprise attack of rocks. Mia and Jenna were too injured to heal. Isaac went into crawling position and revived the others. His psynergy was tapped. He finally succumbed to the effects of this lighthouse. His body was weakening and pain was all that he could feel. Mia stirred and noticed Isaac's pain. Mia took out a purple gem. Isaac touched the gem and his psynergy was slightly restored. Isaac's smile widened. Mia and Isaac hugged for a long time. Everybody stirred and Felix cast sand to the next set of stairs (When I have time, I will think of more challenges for them).  
  
The adepts proceeded into the next room. They were met by a gray- bluish figure. He had a buff body with hair all over skin (imagine sexy guys naked). He had a long beard. He spoke in a godly voice,  
" You have passed all my challenges and I'm really surprised. I still can't grant you passage though. I must protect this beacon from being lit." Isaac replied,  
" This is what exactly we are trying to do. Let us through so we can stop another person from lighting this beacon."  
" How can I trust you? You are the only group adepts that have reached this close to the aerie." Everybody was surprised by the word "only". This meant Alex wasn't here or that he was behind them. Everybody rejoiced. Isaac wasn't convinced and said,  
" Let us through! We'll guard the beacon for you." Uranus replied,  
" I can't let you do it, unless you can defeat me in battle." Mia tried to stop Isaac but Isaac said,  
" I accept your challenge!"  
" Come on mortal! Show me what you got." Uranus said.  
Uranus cast earthquake. The ground shook violently and almost threw Isaac off balance. Isaac took out his Sol blade. Garet threw his Excalibur to Isaac and wished him luck. None of the other adepts wanted to challenge Uranus. Isaac jumped high into the air and stabbed Uranus in the back. Uranus cried but landed a fist in Isaac's gut. Isaac bellowed blood from the blow but recovered. Isaac put his hands together and cast relentless stone spires on Uranus. The spires pinned Uranus. Uranus got pissed and retaliated with his own stone spires. Isaac dodged and leaped with 2 swords in the front and stabbed Uranus in the stomach. Uranus panted and said,  
" Amazing skills! I was quick to misjudge you, savior. Your next luna djinn resides under this lighthouse. Good luck, savior." Uranus disappeared into thin air. The door to the aerie was revealed. The adepts congratulated Isaac for the defeat of Uranus. They quickly ran up the stairs towards the beacon. The adepts were stunned to hear,  
" You're late Isaac."  
  
Who loves cliffhangers? I do. This is Christmas break right now. I'm going to ski for a while so I can't update my story during the break. I will try to quicken the pace of this story in the later chapters. 


	13. Alex new power

Me: I write 2 chapters in one day. Aww. I feel the creative juices flowing. I need to stress the fact that this is my first fan-fic for new readers. I also need to stress that I don't own Golden Sun and any of the characters from it. I do own the plot ant the extra lighthouses. Correct if I'm wrong, I think I invented the idea of the extra elemental stars other than Sol and Luna. Enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" The blue-haired scary looking water adept appeared. He had a huge evil grin in his face. Felix was first to say,  
" Where's Sheba, you bastard?" Alex chuckled,  
" We shouldn't call each other names. If you must know where Sheba, just look with your own eyes." Alex pointed to the direction of the beacon. Sheba feet were frozen solid to the ground of where she stood. Her hands were tied up and there was a gag to her mouth. Alex jumped towards Sheba and held his Luna scimitar towards Sheba's neck. Sheba eyes widened in fear. She tried to break free but the ropes and ice were too strong to break free. Felix couldn't bear watching his loved one suffer. Rage was building in his body. Fire kindled his spirits and his psynergy was brimming. To Alex's surprise, Felix charged forward with his Excalibur raised up high. Alex tried to counter with ice missile. Shards of ice appeared and were propelled forward by psynergy. The ice missile missed because Felix dodged just in the nick of time and landed a blow to Alex's arm. Alex's arm was cut and it fell to the ground. Alex's wound didn't bleed but it started to mend. Alex's original arm vanished into dust. A new arm had grown out of the socket. Everybody was shocked by Alex's power. Alex took the element of surprise and took out his other scimitar. He knocked Felix's Excalibur down to the ground and kicked him across the floor. He landed an ice missile towards Felix's gut. The ice pierced Felix's stomach and Felix immediately fell down and grabbed his stomach in agony. Sheba screamed but not much of a sound came out because of the gag. Alex said,  
" Such an idiot, Felix. I wasn't here to kill you today. You forced my hand." Isaac rhetorically asked,  
" Who are you going to kill today? I'm you main man not Felix. Let Sheba go because she has nothing to do with me." Alex still chuckled,  
" No can do Isaac. Don't you realize? Sheba is my hostage. Villians never release their hostages not until their goals are completed. She ensures my success here and the later lighthouses." Isaac sheathed his Sol blade. Alex said,  
" I would stay back if I were you. If you take any steps forward, Sheba's death will be on your account." Isacc let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't risk Sheba's life just to stop Alex. Isaac lowered his blade. Alex took advantage of the momentary ceasefire. He mockingly said,  
" Who's a good boy? Yes you are." Alex took out a black-coated star and held it to the air. Garet instinctively cast liquefier. Flames surrounded Alex. The temperature rose rapidly and it scarred Alex's pale skin. This didn't faze Alex. He even didn't blink and threw the star casually into the beacon. Isaac charged forward to grab the star before it landed. His fingers were just inches away from the elemental star. The black ball landed into the beacon. A sphere of black energy appeared in the lit beacon. Alex snickered,  
" You're such an idiot, Isaac. I wouldn't have killed Sheba even if you tried to kill me. Good guys always have moral values. I'm not a bad person. I'm just a person who is dogged towards one goal and none of you are going to stop me." Garet yelled,  
" Oh yeah! Who says?" Jenna chimed in.  
" Your values have always been perverted. You manipulated many people to get your selfish goal." Ivan then snapped, " There is no honor in using other people to achieve your goal. Your actions are repulsive." Mia continued,  
" I can't believe I'm in the same clan as you, Alex. You use to be one with a big heart. What has changed you?" During this ceasefire, Isaac used potent cure on Felix's wound. Felix began to recover and slowly stood. Alex was really hurt by their comments especially Mia's. He sternly answered,  
" I reiterate the fact that I'm not the same Alex anymore. I studied true Alchemy and I crave for this infinite power. With this infinite power, I can make this world a better place."  
Felix sneaked behind Alex and tried to untie the ropes binding Sheba. Alex noticed this and cast diamond berg on Felix. A huge glacier of ice surrounded Felix. Felix just finished untying Sheba's hands. Sheba immediately cast cyclone in between the glacier. The glacier got diced into small little pieces. Alex was infuriated by the sneakiness of Felix. To prevent an assault from all sides, Alex cast a torrential wave of water he called Tsunami (new psynergy). A huge wave appeared out of nowhere. The wave engulfed Garet, Jenna, Ivan, and Mia. They fell not knowing what hit them. The wave koed them in one fell swoop. Felix found his abandoned Excalibur and stabbed Alex in the stomach. Alex managed to say,  
" What have you learned Felix? Nothing, I suppose. What does unlimited power mean to you?" Alex grabbed the sword and pulled it out like it came out of butter. The wound healed immediately. Alex used his other free hand with his scimitar and slashed at Felix. Felix dodged to prevent vital areas from being cut but his arm was caught in the slash. Alex kicked Felix out of his way. Isaac stood there stunned; He didn't take any action during this ordeal. Alex's eyes focused on Isaac and he said,  
"I knew you wouldn't act. You possess great power but don't have the confidence to use it. I can sense the fear in your. The great Isaac isn't uber-powerful anymore. He is just a chicken not knowing what he is in for." This pissed Isaac so much that he shouted,  
" Enough! Your crimes shall be undone. I will defeat you by any means necessary." Alex inquired,  
" Any means? You're in no condition to fight me. The more time you stay up here, the weaker you will get. Haven't you noticed the lighthouse's power tipped the odds against you?" Isaac replied,  
" I've noticed but that doesn't give me excuse to back down." Isaac readied his Sol blade in fighting stance. Alex said,  
" So be it!" Alex took out 2 scimitars and put it in an x-defensive position. Isaac knew Alex was expecting an offensive attack. To make it a fair match, he needed another sword. Felix's Excalibur was the closest to him but it would need slick maneuvering to reach the sword. Isaac departed and made a straight dash towards the sword. Alex noticing Isaac's plan cast a stream of water to push Isaac away from the sword. Isaac jumped and dived towards the ground narrowly missing the water and grabbed Excalibur in his left hand. Alex commended,  
" Impressive acrobatic skills! Yet, these skills won't save you." Alex proceeded forward and started slashing with great precision at Isaac's vulnerable spots. Isaac took the defensive by parrying most of Alex's offensive moves. Alex got mad and slashed Isaac in a circular pattern. Isaac never practiced being on the defensive. He quickly faltered towards Alex's accurate attacks. Isaac jumped above Alex's head. Isaac slammed his foot on Alex's head. Isaac took the offensive. They exchanged blows for about 30 minutes. Isaac and Alex went into a sword deadlock. They pushed away from each other. Isaac stood their gasping for air. The light of beacon made fighting difficult. Alex on the other hand didn't feel any fatigue. He said,  
" I see the death embracing you! Rising dragon!" A water dragon head engulfed Isaac's body and carried him towards the sky. The dragon dived back down carrying Isaac with it. Isaac was pounded towards the ground. The hard rock cracked most of his bones. Isaac's psynergy was tapped. He couldn't mend his bones. Alex pointed his weapon to Isaac's neck. He menacingly said,  
" You've never had a chance Isaac. Prepare to die!"  
" Not so fast, Alex. We have a score to settle."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: I'm getting good at writing these cliffhangers. Care to take a guess of who they are? Dollars to donuts, you could guess them quite easily. I like to point out that most chapters in Fan Fiction, are between 900 to 4000 words long. Mine is on average 1500 words. I don't like writing long chapters because it seems to long. I like chapters where it expresses one core idea in the plot and prepares for the readers for the next chapter. If you have any inputs, I would like to hear it. Thank you! 


	14. new challenges

Me: Let's do another review response thing. This comes from Isaac says  
Booga. "Aw man, not another one of these UNORIGINAL, UNREADABLE, stories.  
But aside from that, you're a good writer."  
My first response: Thank you for flattering me by saying I'm a good writer.  
Your critique wasn't complete. Can you explain how is it unoriginal and  
unreadable? Give examples next time when you give a critique. I can answer  
that question myself. The reason the story is unreadable is because my  
Microsoft word is not working properly or fan fiction isn't using the right  
format for my stories. The reason my story is unoriginal is because it  
talks about the overly used Sol and Luna and the extra elemental stars.  
Also this story talks about Alex taking revenge. Yes my story seems to be  
unoriginal but if you read on you might find it to be special on it's own.  
This review comes from Sora. "more love scenes please(not SEX, love)! Don't  
Just let Isaac fight all the boss! let the others help!! may be U could  
have them learn new psynergy from dungeons like in GS2. How many  
djinn(sp)are there?? THIS STORY IS GREAT!"  
My second response: This is a very good critique. I will apply your  
suggestions to my story. I will try to add more love scenes but it is kinda  
tough to do it right now. The reason I let Isaac to fight all bosses is  
because he is uber-powerful. If he didn't fight in any of the boss fight  
then what is the point for him to man's savior. Your new psynergy idea is a  
brilliant way to rectify this problem. Thank you for this review.  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha! I thought I took care of you guys a long time ago. How  
did you come back from my trap?" Alex said with curiosity. Karst responded,  
" We've battled you all the way to here and you expect a little trap  
door to take care of us? You're as low as you can get." Alex laughed,  
" Insults aren't getting you anywhere. If you think you can stop me,  
you are so wrong."  
He raised his scimitar poised to strike Isaac's vulnerable white neck. Alex  
commenced his attack but Agatio lunged forward and took down Alex before it  
was too late. The blow was so strong that Alex lost control of his  
scimitars.  
Agatio and Alex immediately were locked in a fistfight. Agatio had the  
advantage because he was on top of Alex. Alex wasn't much of a physical  
attacker decided to use psynergy. He laid his hand on Agatio's chest and  
yelled,  
" Take this you son of a bitch." Blue shards of ice appeared from his hands  
and sheered through Agatio's armor and pierced into his raw skin. The power  
behind the psynergy blew Agatio across the lighthouse floor.  
During this time, Karst reached the injured adepts. She used cool aura to  
heal Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Ivan, Piers, Mia, and Garet. They stood up not  
knowing who revived them. Ivan immediately recognized Karst. He had a close  
glimpse of her when she defeated him in the Jupiter lighthouse. She smiled  
back (oh! What does this mean?).  
Alex reclaimed his scimitars and was ready to slash Isaac again but Isaac  
regained consciousness and tripped Alex. He immediately ran towards to  
safety of his friends. Alex was getting pissed because he lost his hostage  
and he didn't killed Isaac. Alex eyes turned red in anger. His blue hair  
flared with energy. He raised his hands and a blue orb of swirling water  
appeared. It grew larger and larger. He said,  
" Do you see now? None of you can stop me? After lighting all lighthouses,  
I will be invincible." His hands were now channeling more psynergy into the  
orb. The orb was now gigantic even beating the size of the black orb  
sitting on top of the Uranus lighthouse.  
Garet did not like the situation. He shot fireballs at Alex to distract  
him. Alex grunted due to the weakness but he continued to conjure the huge  
orb. The others tried to follow Garet's example and started using their  
strongest psynergys against Alex. Alex didn't phase and was ready to throw  
the fireball when suddenly Agatio stabbed him in the back. Alex squealed.  
His psynergy now directly flowed to his wound. The sword was pushed away  
from the wound and the wound healed. Alex lost concentration and was forced  
to retract his orb of destruction to replenish lost psynergy. Before he had  
time to react, Garet, Jenna, Agatio and Karst let loose their strongest  
fire psynergy. Flames surrounded Alex and engulfed him. Alex psynergy was  
flowing through his body to heal the scar tissue from the burns. Alex knew  
he wasn't going to win. He panted and he slowly picked up his scimitars.  
Isaac rushed towards him with his Sol blade but Alex dodged. Alex used his  
last ounce of psynergy to teleport away.  
The adepts rejoiced for defeating Alex, rescuing Sheba, and forcing him to  
retreat. Garet interrupted the celebration by saying,  
" Why should we be celebrating? Alex has lit 2 lighthouses and he still has  
the elemental stars. We must hurry to the next lighthouse. Oh yeah, by the  
way I'm really hungry so we should rush to the next town." Everybody  
laughed at his last sentence. They decided to "bond" with each other,  
somewhere safe. Mia began using the wish spells to heal the whole party.  
Karst helped Mia with her aura spells. Felix asked Agatio,  
"Why have you decided to help us? This is our mission to complete?" Agatio  
was taken aback by the comment and grunted,  
" Why shouldn't we? Alex threatens the whole world with his new power. We  
want to stop him just as badly as you guys do." Karst butted in and said,  
" We always had a grudge on Alex since the day he joined us. We knew he was  
untrustworthy but we couldn't crush his ambitions. He manipulated us like  
puppets to get his aims. Oh how I despise that man." Agatio continued,  
" Since you left Prox, me and Karst were appointed the commanders of the  
Prox army. The elders respected us even if we did fail to light the mars  
lighthouse. Since then, Prox received reports that there was a strange  
surge of water psynergy near the location of Lemuria. To us this meant only  
one thing. Lemuria was training adepts to do something. We didn't know what  
that "something" was until we heard reports about water adepts attacking  
Alfarha, Champa and Izumo. They conquered those cities and continued their  
war campaign. We Proxians took the Lemurians' actions as hostile and  
mobilized our army. The last few months we've been sending scouts to  
Lemuria's location to find a way in. After countless tries, we've finally  
found a way. Using fire psynergy, we could disrupt the currents and travel  
safely to Lemuria. Luckily Tobli allied with us and promised to deal with  
the Lemurian army. This left us open to send a raiding party to Lemuria  
with us leading it." Agatio took a breather and Karst continued the story,  
" Once we reached Lemuria, we sacked the guards and forced them to us where  
the leader was. They told us Conservato was in Ancient Lemuria. That was  
where we met. Once we saw Alex. Agatio's rage and mine began to build up.  
We wanted to kill Alex for his crimes against humanity. We took that  
opportunity by going to Luna Gaia. We didn't know our paths would meet."  
Karst took a breather and Mia asked,  
" What happened after you reached Luna Gaia?" Agatio explained,  
" We could tell that Alex wasn't far behind. We followed his trail and  
caught up with him at the bluish lighthouse I'm assuming was the Neptune  
lighthouse. We ambushed him every step of the way. He was powerful I tell  
you. He warded us off like we were a bunch of flies. We fell behind and  
Alex managed to beat us to the beacon. He lit it before we could do  
anything and teleported away. We continued to follow him. Whatever he told  
about killing us was total bullshit. We slowed him down the best we could."  
Isaac complimented,  
" Thank you for your help. We could have never asked more from a pair of  
the best of the Northern fire clan. Would you choose to join us? After all  
we do have the same goal." Karst quickly replied,  
" Thank you for your flattery but we Proxians like to do it our own way.  
Agatio and me work better as a couple. If you don't mind, we will decline  
your offer. We're too stubborn so don't try to convince us." Felix said,  
" We understand perfectly of your proposition. May we meet again." Agatio  
replied,  
" It shall be done." Agatio and Karst walked towards the elevator of the  
lighthouse. They stepped on it and just like that they disappeared from the  
adepts' sight.  
Suddenly the lighthouse eerie was shaking. The lighthouse began to crumble.  
The shaking of the lighthouse caused Uranus to awake from the deep slumber.  
He saw his lighthouse lit and went into total rage. He appeared in front of  
the adepts and yelled,  
" Why have you disobeyed your orders, Isaac? I gave you a direct command to  
stop the lighthouse from being lit. If you failed your task, I must kill  
you." Uranus took out his sickle. The sickle was brimming with energy.  
Before he could strike, Mia appeared in front of Isaac and replied,  
" You can't kill my loved one. He has done his best to fight Alex, our true  
enemy." Piers chimed in,  
" You're a very powerful god, Uranus. Why don't you help us to spoil Alex's  
plans in the next lighthouse?" Uranus retracted his sickle and pondered the  
situation. He said,  
" Interesting proposition, Piers. There is no point in wasting my energy  
killing a person when I could help save the world from one man's ultimate  
quest for power." The lighthouse started to lose its foundation. Pieces of  
the lighthouse were falling off. The lighthouse sunk towards the ground.  
Both Isaac and Felix's psynergys were tapped during the battle and were  
unable to use retreat. Uranus knew the adepts would die so he used his huge  
cloak to engulf the adepts and teleported to an unknown place.  
The adepts recovered from teleportation and began to survey the place. They  
were in a cave with water dripping from the stalagmites. Fumes were blown  
out of a hole inside the ground and the fumes smelled like rotten eggs with  
a hint of acid. This wasn't a very peaceful place. Uranus noticing the  
distraught in the adepts faces said,  
" I would've teleported you guys to a safer places such as an Inn but I  
decided to send you here to start training." Felix asked,  
" What is this "training" you speak of, Master Uranus. (the only person  
with decent respect for a god)." Uranus replied,  
" Good question, Felix. I've used my psynergy to survey Alex's power. He  
has the power to heal any part of his body quickly and unconsciously. Does  
he not?" Garet replied rudely,  
" Yeah! Whenever we try to stab him, he always heals his wound and strikes  
back. That fucking bastard who uses his power to gain an unfair advantage  
on the battlefield."  
"Hmm. I don't respect your rudeness, Garet but you are correct. It isn't  
fair for him to abuse that power. I know how to pass on this power but only  
if you're a carrier of the Sol Sun." Isaac stuttered and shyly said,  
" I. have some. of the power of Sol Sun." Uranus looked closely at Isaac  
and replied,  
" I have noticed your power when we fought. Your powers were astronomical  
and your confidence was so high. Now look at you. You got an ass whooping  
from your nemesis and you're now not confident of your own abilities. I  
can't teach you unless you believe in yourself. (clichéd so what?)" Felix  
came to Isaac and gave a friendly punch to Isaac's shoulders and said,  
" We all believe in you, Isaac. Don't we?" Ivan spoke,  
" You've been always the leader of the group." Felix smacked Ivan because  
he liked to be called the leader of the group. Jenna then said,  
" You've always put your life first in front of others." Garet chimed,  
" Nothing can compare to your power, not even Alex." Mia embraced Isaac and  
said lovingly,  
" You've sacrificed so much. Why give up?" Isaac gave a soft kiss to Mia's  
cheek. Piers then said,  
" You're wise person, Isaac. To me you are like a god." Uranus gave a huge  
cough with the words.  
" He's not a god." Sheba then said,  
" You've managed to rescue me. You're a true hero." Karst added,  
" On the behalf of both of us and all of Prox, you've made a wise decision  
to save Wayward once. The wise one bestowed this power to you, Isaac. Use  
it well to save Wayward once again." Suddenly a little black figure  
appeared by Uranus's side and said,  
" You guys woke me up from my beauty sleep. I was listening to your  
pathetic and boring conversation and I decided to help Uranus out for the  
sake of the human race. Not that I really care." Uranus said,  
" Ah. The Luna djinn, Shadow. I was hoping you would come. I was merely  
stalling them so you would come and teach Isaac the special technique of  
healing. I really don't know that power." Shadow replied,  
" Spoken like a true liar. Oh well, Isaac step forward. By the way, Uranus  
may you send the other adepts away from our training?" Uranus obeyed and  
hushed the other adepts into another room. Shadow began the speech,  
" Acquiring me and learning the ancient technique of healing is not going  
to be an easy task. Now show me the normal way you heal, savior." Isaac  
began to cast Cure. His hands were targeted to his most sore body part. He  
felt energy back in that region. Shadow yelled,  
" Do it faster! Don't stop and make haste." Isaac began heal over and over  
again. It seemed like the Luna djinn was never satisfied. Isaac felt his  
psynergy was losing its touch and he asked,  
" How is this going to teach me the technique?" Shadow replied,  
" Practice makes perfect. Eventually you can heal without using your hands  
to direct the flow of psynergy. The psynergy should be able to flow to any  
part of your body. One tip I can give you, free your mind. Your mind is the  
hindrance to this technique." Isaac asked again,  
" I have to use my mind. Psynergy is controlled by the mind and I must use  
it to heal."  
" Stubborn fool. Just do what I ask you to do." Isaac began to clear his  
mind. Thoughts of the physical and emotional world began to leave his mind.  
Shadow noticed the change and said softly,  
" You're entering the subconscious state. Being the holder of the Sol sun,  
you're able to heal without thinking. Do you feel this new power?" Isaac  
opened his eyes and replied,  
" Yes I feel new energy brimming around my body."  
" Are you sure? Now I'm going to test you. Stand on top of the hole over  
there. The hole spits out fumes. The fumes are acidic and will burn your  
skin. If you mastered your new healing skill, you should be fine. Failure  
to do so will obviously lead you to your downfall. Are you ready?" Isaac  
nodded and walked on to the top of the hole. The fumes surrounded his body.  
He felt his skin being torn off by the acid of the fumes. He felt so much  
pain that he couldn't clear his mind. He thought he was going to die there  
right now. He calmed himself down and sure enough psynergy reached to the  
upper layer of the skin. The skin began to heal. The fumes continued to do  
damage but Isaac's psynergy counteracted the pain from the acid. Shadow was  
impressed and said,  
" Ok now step out. I still have one more challenge for you. Remember the  
sword breakers? I will summon 12 of them. It will be impossible to dodge  
their relentless attacks. You will get cuts and bruises throughout the  
entire battle. This training exercise will show you that you can focus on  
the battle while healing subconsciously at the same time. Ready?" Twelve  
Sword breakers appeared each carrying two swords. Isaac was only allowed to  
use his Sol blade to battle. This was definitely a lop-sided battle.  
The battle started. The sword breakers immediately surrounded him and  
started gang-raping him. Isaac couldn't defend quickly enough. He got cuts  
in all sides of his body. The pain screamed inside his head. His instincts  
told him to surrender but Isaac knew better than to do that. He  
concentrated on defeating one of them. To his surprise, his body healed all  
wounds from all sides. He didn't even need to "clear" his mind. He kicked  
one of them out of the way and slashed the other in the gut. He back  
flipped out of the circle and slashed 2 of them behind the back. He jumped  
and stabbed his sword inside the skull of another one and slashed 3 of them  
in a long Japanese Samurai slash. The five surrounded him again and  
started pounded him again. Isaac took the blows and looked for an opening.  
He took the liberty to do a 360 slash around him and diced the last 5 in  
brilliant fashion. Shadow commented,  
" Nice job. I see Lunaro has taught you well. I wish to join your team."  
Shadow jumped into Isaac's pack and sparked a conversation with Lunaro,  
" Yo what's up?"  
" Nothing I suppose. Didn't you notice that we seem to be the only djinn  
that can talk?"  
" Yeah so?"  
"This means we're special."  
" Cool but I really don't care." Isaac told them to shut up. He proceeded  
in the next cave to check out his friends.  
-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Important must read)  
It seems this story is heading in a different way than I expected.  
Originally I wanted Sheba to be prisoner for a long time. Also the  
introduction of Agatio and Karst was unexpected when I first wrote this  
story. After the reviews I believe my story should be longer. I might have  
to add more side quest in between each major event. If you don't like the  
direction this story is going to, please tell me in your reviews. Thank  
you. 


	15. the introduction

Me: My version of the prologue. I decided to put this in the beginning to acquaint people with the knowledge of the Golden Sun genre. My prologue is dull but it gets the job done.  
  
(January 10, 2004) Time to reinstate my prologue. I feel the prologue is very important because it clarifies the plot that happens in my story. People who have no Golden Sun background can still enjoy my story.  
  
In the mystical place of Weyward (shares many parallels with Earth), alchemy (or potion-making) spread throughout the land. Alchemy was the pure essence of Weyward. It controlled how life began. Alchemy gave wealth and powers to the humans residing on Weyward. This was called the Golden Age of man. Alchemy fueled human desires and ambitions. Eventually, this led to the alchemy wars. Humans fought each other with the power of psynergy (using one's mind to do supernatural things) to control Weyward. Slowly the Golden Age deteriorated and this was known as the Dark Age. Humans lived in terror from the horrors of war. Thanks to a group of Vale adepts with the guidance of the wise one, they sealed alchemy. War stopped and people began to return back to their normal lives or so they thought.  
In Golden Sun, the Broken seal, which took many years after the seal of Alchemy, the sworn protectors in Vale were struck by a thunderstorm that seemed to be conjured from the Sol Sanctum. Isaac, the son of one of the protectors, was trying to escape the wrath of the storm. With him and his best friend, Garet, they moved as quickly as they could away from Mt. Aleph, which was said to explode in any minute. They escaped from the storm but not with many losses. Their village was destroyed completely and Isaac's father, Garet's girlfriend, Jenna's family was supposedly dead. It had been 3 years since the storm, Jenna, Isaac, and Garet were practicing their psynergy (psychic powers performed with the focus of the mind). They met with Kraden, the wise scholar of Vale, and he started talking about the seal of Alchemy. They decided to search for some clues in the Sol Sanctum. They managed to get into the elemental star room. Suddenly, they were ambushed by fire adepts (people who are good in fire psynergy),Sautros and Meridian. They forced Isaac and Garet to retrieve the elemental stars for them and held Jenna and Kraden hostage. Then suddenly, two mysterious figures appeared, Alex (water adept) and Felix, Jenna's brother who was suppose to be dead in the storm. They teleported out of the Sanctum, leaving Garet and Isaac to face the wrath of the consequences of the broken seal. They were saved by the Wise One, and were given a journey to stop the lighthouses from being lit, which would bring about the whole deadly cycle again. Isaac and Garet befriended Ivan from the town of Vault and reached to the Mercury lighthouse. They enlisted the help of Mia, but were unable to stop Sautros's party to light the Mercury Beacon. Both parties met again on top of the Venus lighthouse. Sautros managed to kidnap Sheba, a figure widely respected in the town of Laverlio. Isaac's party, filled with anger, managed to beat Sautros and Meriandini, but couldn't stop the lighthouse from being lit. The lighthouse crumbled and a large tremor broke a piece of land and Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Kraden and Alex were drifting away from the mainland of Gondowan. Isaac's party pursued them to stop them from lighting the lighthouses.  
  
In Golden Sun, the lost age, Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Kraden began their journey to light the other beacons. Kraden's reason for lighting the lighthouses was to reveal the lost age of men that had been buried for many centuries. They traveled all of the lands of Weyward and even to the fabled civilization of Lemuria. Folklores were told that Lemuria was the only city to be unaffected by the seal of Alchemy. Lemurians agreed of breaking the seal and even gave Piers to help them on their adventure. They eventually made it to the Jupiter Lighthouse. They met Alex again, along with his new companions Agiato and Karst. They pressured Felix's party in to lighting the lighthouse quickly. While Felix's party was solving the riddles of the Jupiter lighthouse, Agiato and Karst were doing battle with Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia. Agiato and Karst defeated Isaac's party and were ready to kill them when Felix's party intervened. Agiato and Karst retreated and for the first time Felix's party and Isaac's party met. They were unsure of each other's motives but they decided to work together. Felix convinced Isaac that Weyward was eventually shrinking by the rapturous effect of Gaia falls due to the fact that the lighthouses weren't lit and alchemy wasn't released.  
  
All 8 of them reached the Mars lighthouse. They traversed the four mini-temples in the lighthouse. They met a two-headed dragon. They defeated it and suddenly the dragon turned into Agiato and Karst. They told Felix he was the last hope and that he needed to light the last lighthouse. When the party reached the top, they met the wise one (from Sol Sanctum). The wise one said that Isaac betrayed his direct orders yet he couldn't stop them from lighting the lighthouse. Before they could light it, he called forth a "miracle". This miracle was a three-headed dragon. They slain the dragon but found out it was Isaac's father and Jenna's parents the slain. Felix lighted the lighthouse and escaped from it's wrath. The 8 of them were at Prox. The elders made their thanks and showed their parents didn't die. The 8 of them returned back to Vale just to find it destroyed. Suddenly Garet's family and Isaac's mother appeared. They had a reunion. At the same time, 4 beams of light came to Sol Sanctum. Alex was climbing Mt. Aleph. He reached the top and saw the forming of the Golden Sun. He received the power. The wise one appeared and showed that Alex wasn't invincible. He pinned Mt. Aleph on top of Alex.  
  
Me: My official stuff comes in the next chapter, so bear with me. It is nice to state that my paragraphing sucks and I need some help saving my documents and uploading them to the server. Your comments will be greatly appreciated. 


	16. djinn action

Finally I updated my story. I'm slowing down the pace of this story. Right now my chapters are around 2500 words long. This seems to be the average on Fan Fiction. If you don't like this slow pace, tell me! Have a nice Winter! (Thinking about massive homework at this moment.)  
  
Isaac scurried off to another cave. He entered in and noticed his friend's gaze centered at Garet. They didn't even notice Isaac's entrance. They just stared directly at Garet who was now surround by a red fume. The red fume engulfed Garet. The fume was in a shape of a hemisphere. It expanded outside of Garet's body. Garet was unhurt by the fumes until the fumes encircled Garet. The fumes rushed back to the originator and knocked the air out of him. Garet fell backwards and shrieked in pain. The fumes caused scathes and burns all over Garet's body. Uranus scolded,  
" Why aren't you following my directions? You forgot to pound the ground with your fist again." Garet was regaining posture. He stood back up slowly and brushed off the cuts and minor burns he had. He answered defiantly,  
" Why should I? It hurts my fist to pound the hard earth ground." Uranus shook his head in denial and replied,  
" Haven't you learned your lesson? You just got hurt by your own attack. If you don't create a force around you, your flames will collapse and hurt you like it did just now. Pounding the fist on the ground is sufficient enough to create a ground shake and convection air current to push out the flames away from you. You must try again before I can give you the glove."  
Garet adorned the glove. Isaac inspected this "glove" that Garet was bestowing. The glove was bright red with yellow stripes blazing through the red. It looked like a regular glove but it had a weird aura surrounding the glove. The aura was blue with a white tint and it surrounded the glove like a flame from a campfire. Garet raised his glove and yelled,  
" Din's fire! (I like Zelda so don't flame me.)" Psynergy flowed from his mind to his right arm. His hand turned hot. The glove glowed in golden splendor. Isaac was in awe by the power of the glove. The others weren't surprised because they saw Garet using this technique to many times. Garet never seemed to get the hang of it. Hopefully he would get it this time.  
Garet opened his glove and fumes came shooting out of his palm. The fumes encircled Garet. This time Garet knew what to do. He jumped high into the air. He twirled in a 360 and finally landed with his fist punching the ground. The ground shook momentarily while the air around him pushed the fumes away from him in a hemispherical shape. The flames dissipated but not until it could expand 20 feet away from him. No wonder the adepts were staying far from Garet. Garet took of the glove and yelled,  
" Oh yeah. This is such a cool physical psynergy attack. Who's the man? I am. Yeah!" Jenna was chuckling. She always liked Garet's arrogance. It always made her laugh to see somebody as hot headed as Garet to gloat so much. The others were covering their heads in embarrassment. Garet was now doing his victory dance. It looked like he was doing disco, which was a newly invented dance from the rise of alchemy. Ivan interrupted Garet's obscene dance and said,  
" I think Uranus wants to speak with you." Garet immediately stopped and his cheeks turned red. He finally did something right and he had to blow it by doing something embarrassing. Uranus said,  
" Bravo Garet. I must admit that your dance amused me but that is beside the point. You have proven worthy to be the owner of the glove that has been forged in the depths of my world. Use it wisely for it has limited usage." Garet bowed down and bonked his head on the ground. He rubbed his head and said,  
" Thank you, all powerful god and husband to Gaia. You can put your entire faith towards me. I will use it when I need it."  
" I really hope so. Farewell Garet and adepts of the renown. Also farewell, savior." Everybody looked behind their shoulders and noticed Isaac standing by the entrance. Mia came rushing towards Isaac. She leaped into his arms (maybe I will change this story to Valeshipping but I might be too late). She asked,  
" Were you successful in acquiring the luna djinn." Everybody finally caught up. They were all listening with ears open. Ivan and Sheba prepared to use mind read if Isaac wasn't going to talk. Isaac immediately answered,  
" Don't mind read me, Ivan and Sheba. I'm perfectly capable of telling the truth. Cone out shadow." The black djinn scurried from Isaac's pack and jumped out into the open and said,  
" Howdy, people. Isaac has successfully acquired me and learned a very useful technique." Garet asked in amazement,  
" What's the technique you learned? Please tell us." Garet looked like a boy wanting candy. Isaac replied,  
" It might not be the best time to talk right now. Maybe we should rest back at the Inn. We can discuss about the events that happened today." Garet rubbed on his raw skin and said,  
" Sounds like a good idea. I really need to take care of my skin. I feel like a dried up prune." Jenna sarcastically replied,  
" You never take care of your skin, Garet. You wouldn't even put sunscreen during 100-degree weather. What's makes me believe you are going to take care of your skin?"  
" Easy, I'm going to take a nice shower." Garet stupidly replied. Piers was quick to jump on this,  
" This may seem like an insult but wouldn't taking a shower hurt your raw skin. Water doesn't help your skin condition right now." Garet grunted. Felix immediately said,  
" Let's get going. This is a pointless conversation. We'll let Garet take care of himself." The adepts packed their stuff and proceeded to exit the cave. Felix suddenly realized that they were still below the lighthouse. There was no exit to be seen. Everybody scurried off and tried to find an exit out. Ivan and Sheba clasped their hands together. They used reveal. The grayish psynergy veil surrounded the adepts. Combining their powers made the psynergy "reveal" grow in quantum magnitudes. The grey veil covered an area of about a 36 feet radius around them. Sheba was yelling to everybody,  
" Hurry up! Find the exit now. Ivan and me can't hold this psynergy forever." The adepts surveyed the now "truthful" room. There weren't the usual switches or sliding doors that they would find in the typical lighthouse. Jenna surveyed a weak wall. She noticed a crack in the wall that had a shape of the door. The gray veil disappeared which made the cracks disappear. Jenna said,  
" Somebody grind the wall here. This wall is weak and it might lead to an opening." Felix immediately moved his sister out of the way and held two hands and placed it on the section of the wall that Jenna was pointing to. Felix yelled, " Grind". Psynergy surged through his hands and rattled his palms uncontrollably. The hands began to shake the weak wall. The wall began to crumble due to the sheer force of psynergy placed onto the rock. The loose rocks fell from the wall. It began to crack in jagged lines the shape of the door. Suddenly the wall disintegrated into pebbles. The adepts noticed the first signs of moonlight (luna gaia remember) in a few hours.  
The moonlight began to wane. It was getting close to dawn. Luna was beginning its journey to disappear from the world. This meant it was close to getting dark. The adepts climbed out of the hole and jumped on to the hard ground. They surveyed the landscape. The Uranus lighthouse wasn't there anymore. All you could see was the fragments of the black-coated pieces of the lighthouse littered on the land. The light was still there, shining brightly in the pinkish-reddish sky. The origin of the light seemed to be suspended in the air. If you looked closely, the Uranus star was directly at the origin of the light (Remember the Venus lighthouse? In GS1, the venus lighthouse crumbled into nothingness. In GS2, you see the lighthouse still there providing the light for the golden sun. I'm using the Uranus lighthouse as an example to explain this phenomenon.)  
Nothing could change the fact that the lighthouse was lit. It wasn't worth it to feel down about themselves. If they hurried, they might be able to stop another lighthouse from being lit. The adepts immediately raced across the plains due north to go to a town called Congo. Based on Felix's map, it should take them about 3 days to reach this town. There was a cave they could stay at for the night just 7 miles away. They ran and ran as fast as they could. Night was creeping and the temperature was dropping rapidly. The cold chapped their lips. Their legs began to slow down their pace. All of them were shivering and the nose became numb. Garet and Jenna jointly cast a flame from their palms. The flames wouldn't die unless both Garet and Jenna tapped their psynergies. The adepts gathered closely to the flame. The flame rekindled their spirits. They pushed onward.  
After an hour or so of jogging, Garet began to question,  
" Damn! How long are we going to reach that cave?" Felix took out his map from his pack. He searched through the different landmarks on the map until he found the cave that they were supposed to be heading. He answered,  
" Don't fret, Garet. Based on my calculations, we should be there. um. 30 minutes." Garet inquired,  
" Are you sure?" Felix snapped, " Positive. Do you question my authority?" Felix then mumbled something under his breath. It seemed like something was on his mind. Sheba noticed her husband's pains and began to mind read him. His mind said,  
" Damnit! Based on the map, the cave should be right here in this exact location. Where the fuck is it? If we don't find the cave, we'll all freeze. I don't want to confess were in trouble because if I do, everybody is going to be mad at me for not doing my job. What?! Sheba, what are you doing reading my mind?" Sheba broke of the connection. She answered,  
" Bad, Felix. She shouldn't lie about important things like these. Just tell us what's wrong, and we'll help you fix it. So where is that cave?" Everybody heard Sheba's comment and stopped immediately in their tracks. Felix tried to cover Sheba's mouth before she could speak again but it was too late. Everybody was yelling and screaming at Felix. He was to be blamed for his incompetence. Felix tried to explain himself,  
" Sorry! I should have said this earlier. We are lost. The cave was supposed to be here but it isn't. Please don't get mad at me." Garet was infuriated and snapped,  
" Of course we're mad at you. If you said this earlier, we might have stopped and retrace our steps and now it's too late." Garet was sock Felix in the face when Piers stepped in. Piers flicked the punch away harmlessly and expressed,  
" Arguing isn't getting us anywhere. We should combine our efforts and actually find shelter. Gosh! Children these days, bickering over nothing." Everybody eyed at Piers insensitive comment. The glares melted away Piers cockiness. He just kept silent and hid in the corner. Sheba tried to defend Felix,  
" Piers has the right idea. It's getting dark and I bet nobody wants to freeze so let's do some searching." Everybody agreed including Garet who was grunting because he couldn't beat up Felix with a good old fashion whooping. The eight adepts (yes 8 count, we got the whole crew) split and searched for a suitable shelter. For about 20 minutes, the adepts searched the barren landscape. There was nothing to go to or see. Eventually everybody met at the same point and sat down in a circle. They were famished from running so long. They sat there huddling together to keep them warm. It was getting desperate. Garet's stomach started grumbling. He was getting irritable. He twitched uncontrollably. Nobody could find a solution. All they could was sit there and wait to save energy. Suddenly Shadow and Lunaro jumped out of Isaac's pack. With their little voices they said,  
" All djinn please come out! I repeat djinn please stand up." The djinns from their masters' packs listened and jumped out of their packs too. They surrounded the adepts and the two luna djinn. Shadow continued,  
" Do you have any compassion? Do you want to see your masters' freeze to death? Come on, we are the proud djinn of this world." Lunaro cut him off and said,  
" Enough with the speech. Let's actually do something. Earth djinn!" The brown djinn with white stomachs came forward. There was no noise from them because they haven't learned how to talk. Lunaro continued,  
" Dig a hole right now this instant! Once you finish digging the hole, I want you to create a cave with stones and dirt. Now hop to it." The earth djinn immediately followed orders and using their psynergy to pull dirt away. The adepts were amazed at the productivity of the djinn. Shadow yelled,  
" Wind djinn! Go out and search for some wood. We want fire logs not just regular logs. Now! Now!" The whiteish bluish djinn left the premise in search of trees. Once they found the suitable tree, they used wind psynergy to blow down the tree. Then they used whirlwind to split the trunk into pieces of firewood. They returned back with firewood in their hands. It was thrown in a batch inside the newly made cave. Shadow nodded in satisfaction while the adepts stood there stunned. Luanoro took the stage and said,  
" Fire djinn it's your turn. Light this baby up. The fire djinn use their mouths to blow fire onto the firewood. It lit up in a fiery display." Living conditions were all set. The adepts moved into the cave. Shadow made a loud interrupting noise and said,  
" Sorry water djinn. We had nothing for you guys to do." The water djinn just stood there with no reaction. Shdow just gazed at their blank faces. He mocked,  
" Can't you say something? What's wrong with you djinn. It seems like Luanaro and me are special. Come on djinn, show your ability to talk." Finally the water djinn muttered in their squeaky voices. Shade who was Pier's djinn came out and replied,  
" We're cool, man. Most of us just don't catch the drift, if you know what I mean. It's all cool that you're special but we have something up our sleeves. I just hear the waves calling to me so aloha." Shade stepped back into the water djinn crowd and tried to look all cool and stuff. Shadow then said,  
" We, djinn noticed how compassionate you special group of adepts are. You care for us like we're your friends. We like to return that favor to you." Luanoro kicked Shadow out of the way and said,  
" Let's go to sleep. Come on go back to your masters." Shadow recovered from shock and snapped,  
" What you do that for? I was going to finish my eloquent speech." Luanro replied,  
" Nobody wants you to be another Kraden."  
" You've got something against him?"  
" Hell ya, I do. He was the most boring guy on the entire world." Jenna, Isaac and Felix gasped at that insult to the great scholar. The rest just nodded in agreement to Luanoro.  
" He happens to be my idol."  
" You're one sad djinn."  
" You're pissing me of!"  
" Come on old timer. You want to fight?"  
" As a matter of fact I do. I will show you who's boss." The luna djinn began conjuring psynergy in their bodies. Just then Shade, who was listening to the whole conversation, said,  
" Dude, just chill out."  
  
Me: Shade you're so cool.  
Shade: I just ride the smooth waves.  
Me: How you like djinn talking?  
Shade: The journey is as important as the destination, man.  
Me: What?! You didn't answer my question.  
Shade: The waves are calling me.  
Me: Sigh, you must be enjoying your character. 


	17. the carnage

Me: Sorry for the slow update. I have homework. I am an academic person so homework is my utmost priority. This chapter goes of on a tangent a little so bear with me. I don't want to rush toward the 3rd lighthouse. Do I?  
Shade: The 3rd lighthouse must live up to the hype, man.  
Me: Well. Sidequests wouldn't hurt. Would it?  
Granite: If this sidequest is boring than don't do it.  
Me: Oh come on. It's got a lot of action.  
If you remember in the last chapter, I made the djinn talk and have personalities. I'm not going to continue that due to the hard work it takes to create different for each of the 72 djinn. For now only the Luna djinn will talk.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Shadow and Luanora immediately stopped their childish fighting and jumped into Isaac's pack. The adepts' worries about not finding shelter dissipated. Finally they could calm themselves and have some rest for their next adventure. Everybody went to sleep except Ivan and Piers. Ivan sat at his own corner and read a book titled " the legendary Anemos civilization". He was at chapter 5 where the story was talking about Anemos sealing their powers to prevent human corruption. Piers was sitting there gazing at the stars and laying there like nothing bad was going to happen. Piers took a quick glance towards Ivan. He noticed Ivan was awake. He sparked a conversation by saying,  
" What are you doing at this late hour? Usually I'm the one staying up late because I'm old and it's very hard to rest."  
" Just reading an interesting book." Ivan quickly replied. His eyes were still looking at the small black text.  
" How do you read in such terrible conditions? Based on my intuition the fire is going to burn out in 5 minutes."  
" I just like reading. I suppose."  
" What book are you reading?"  
" The legendary Anemos civilization."  
" Oh! That book was famous among the Lemurians."  
" Really?"  
" The Anemos civilization was the only country that surpassed Lemuria's wealth and might. It was said they were fueled by pure alchemy."  
" I'm reading that part right now. Say, why doesn't the Anemos civilization exist today?"  
" Good question. Even I'm not old enough to answer the question. The only person who could answer that question recently was King Hydros." Piers thought of the reverent king and how the heartless Conservato assassinated him in cold blood. Piers bottled his anger and surpressed all hatred from himself. He continued,  
" I can only produce a conjecture. After Anemos witnessed the horror of the great Alchemy wars, they decided to take part in the seal of pure alchemy. It was said that without alchemy, Anemos couldn't sustain itself on Weyard. It either withered away or transported itself to a different place. I think the latter is correct seeing as that is how Alex believes it anyway."  
" Do you think Sheba is an Anemos citizen? She does fit the description of what the legends say."  
" I don't want to ponder that question right now." Suddenly the fire blew out and darkness veiled the cave. Ivan closed his book and was preparing to go to sleep. While he was asleep, he dreamt about his dream girl. Ivan had a serious desire for woman companion. He couldn't imagine who would the perfect woman be. He was vacillated between a blond haired and a red head. Suddenly a sharp jolt of pain woke up Ivan. Ivan looked around and noticed Piers having his hands behind his back and whistling like nothing happened. Ivan was angry and yelled softly (oxymoron),  
" That hurt. What did you do that for?"  
" You kept saying ' I want to have sex with a lady.' I thought you had more moral values."  
" Haven't you noticed that were the only 2 people without a woman companion?"  
" Yeah so."  
" Even Garet has Jenna falling for him."  
" Yeah so."  
" I'm saying that it's time for me to get a girlfriend."  
" You do notice that you're 15 years old."  
" So what!"  
" Ah! Never mind, horny Ivan."  
" I just want a woman who appreciates my well-being."  
" Yeah whatever. I wish you luck because you need some."  
" Are you insulting me?"  
" Well maybe you should be concentrating on more pertinent issues such as going to sleep than thinking of ladies."  
" You woke me up from my sleep, damnit."  
" Sorry, I just had to teach you a lesson."  
" Say, did you ever marry?"  
" Single for 500 years."  
" Damn! 500 years without a woman. I feel sorry for you man."  
" Don't feel sorry. It's time to go to sleep."  
" Fine. I have nothing else to do (but be like Sain in fire emblem)."  
  
Silence befell the crew. Hours passed but the moon hadn't shone bright in the sky yet. Sheba was cozy resting in the muscular and warm arms of Felix. She cuddled closer to Felix's chest. Felix got the vibe and held her tighter. They knew each other were awake so both of them opened their eyes. They gave a long kiss to each other. After an obscenely long time, Felix spoke softly with a voice as smooth as flowing water,  
" You don't know how much I missed since you were gone. I was nearly heartbroken when that bastard took you away merely as a tool for his aims. Sheba, I can't describe the bond we share between. When that bond was broken, my life was shattered." Felix paused and continued,  
" I don't want to lose you again." Sheba crept even closer to Felix and replied,  
" I promise but you must promise me that I won't lose you."  
" Deal."  
" Thank you."  
" The moon is approaching. Should we wake the others up?"  
" Let us enjoy the moment for awhile. We can wait."  
Just then everybody woke up to the soft conservation by the two lovebirds. Felix and Sheba pretended nothing happened and moved away from each other. Garet gave a loud yawn and it caused everybody to come to his or her senses. Everybody adorned their armor and weapons and began to start a new day in their adventure.  
  
Felix took out his map and glanced quickly for their next location. The next town was a treacherous 25 miles away. It would probably take a whole day to walk the distance. Felix told everybody that the next town was called Azeme which was closer than their real destination, Congo. Garet took the map and made sure to check for any careless errors. He yelled,  
" Man I know a shortcut. If we cut through here, we can skip Azeme and go to Congo."  
" Do we trust you, Garet? No." Ivan said mockingly. Mia then chimed in,  
" Maybe we should give Garet a chance to prove himself. After all Felix did make a mistake that nearly cost us our lives." Felix glared at Mia for her nasty comments. Isaac noticed the anger bottled in Felix's rage. He stepped in and said,  
" Ivan can you check the map and tell us where to go?" Felix snapped,  
" So you don't believe in my skills?" Isaac quickly replied,  
" No, no, no I just want a little insurance before we set off." Ivan made his decision and pronounced to everybody,  
" I go with Felix's path. It seems much safer than Garet's route. Garet expects us to cross over mountain ranges." Garet blushed at his blunders but pretended to be headstrong and said,  
" Felix's way is a pussy method. My way is the man's method." Felix snapped rhetorically,  
" Are you a man, Garet?" Garet again reaching a boiling point but Jenna scolded Garet. Garet listened obediently. The adepts had no choice but to follow Felix's way again. They trudged along the cold, snowy weather. The blizzard churned the snow so much that it blinded the adepts' vision. It was hard to see even a yard ahead of them. They held hands to prevent them from getting lost. Whenever the adepts got really cold, Garet would use his new technique din's fire to warm the surrounding air. With this strategy, the adepts quickly made lost ground. Garet finally tired out his psynergy and shouted,  
" Damn! My psynergy is strained. Who's got the psy crystals?" Everybody turned their heads but made no sound because they couldn't hear him. Piers noticed something in the distance. He pointed to a black shadow about 50 yards away. Only Felix noticed the hand signals produced by Piers. The others were trying to interpret what Garet was saying. Piers told Felix in close range,  
" There's a shadow very close to here. It might be a good place to stay for tonight." Felix gazed at the distance and then looked towards the sky. He replied,  
" Even though snow is blocking my view, I can still tell it is daytime. We must proceed to the next town." Piers prudently replied,  
" We can should head there anyway because it might provide shelter for us from the cold. Besides were heading that direction anyway."  
" Then why did you make such a big fuss about it?"  
" Telling somebody some facts isn't a crime."  
" Never mind. This conversation is closed. We'll be heading there." The adepts continued to run and finally reached that shady spot where Piers was pointing. The shadow turned into an expansive forest. The opening was dark and eerie and looked very foreboding. The forest was too wide to walk around it so they decided to go into the forest.  
The forest was dark, very dark. The snow couldn't penetrate the outer covering of the trees so temperature was quite comfortable. Garet commented,  
" It's sure warm in here. Yet this place is kind of spooky. We should walk out of here immediately." Felix replied,  
" I didn't you were afraid of the dark, Garet." Garet decided not to get angry and calmly answered,  
" I'm not afraid of dark. Man, I wouldn't be scared if we were ambushed by hordes of human-eating eagles." Just then red eyes appeared everywhere. Even though the forest was dark, the adepts could make out that there were shadows in the foliage. Jenna whispered in Garet's eye,  
" Nice going loudmouth." Garet sulked and apologized,  
" Sorry Jenna."  
Suddenly more red eyes appeared. The shadows began to move erratically in all directions. The sounds were like a bird flapping its wings rapidly. Garet adorned his Din's glove while Felix, Piers, Ivan, and Isaac took out their swords. Sheba, Jenna and Mia were preparing their bodies for conjuring an onslaught of psynergies. The shadows came out of their hiding places and made a loud screeching noise. The noise was so loud that it disrupted the concentration of the adepts. The shadows rushed into the open. The Shadows, which were now human-eating eagles (how ironic?) came swooping down for the meal. Garet yelled,  
Clear the space for me!" The others listened and gave him some room. The eagles stupidly flew towards Garet with their beaks ready to peck Garet alive. Garet snickered and shouted,  
" Din's Fire!" His hand began to glow in a golden color. The glove emitted a wave of fire. Garet took this as a cue and leaped into the air and pounded his fist towards the ground. The fire engulfed the eagles and burned them into deep fried chicken (yum. I'm hungry). The owls' bodies dropped onto the hard ground. Garet gazed at the carnage and did his victory dance. Garet was singing obscenely,  
" Wow! Look at me now. Yeah! Who's the man?" The adepts weren't really watching his dance because another set of red eyes began to shimmer in the night. Garet didn't notice a thing. The eagles took this as their chance. They swooped again and dived towards Garet with their beaks ready to munch. Ivan steeped out and conjured,  
" Spark plasma!" Ivan's hands were raised. Sparks of thunder were conjured by Ivan and struck the eagles with such static that they were paralyzed. Some of the eagles dodged the attack and managed to dive their sharp beaks into Garet's skin. Garet tried to shake the birds of but his energy began to wane. His vision turned blurry. The last thing he saw was big eagles about the size of a car with a wingspan of 30 feet began eating his skin. Isaac came to his best friend's aid and slashed his Sol blade wildly at the monstrosities. The birds took notice of Isaac. They left Garet to rot and attacked Isaac with their claws. Felix, Piers, and Ivan stood at Isaac's side and brandished their weapons. Mia who was behind the men shouted,  
" Duck!" The eagles dived their claws down upon the adepts. They narrowly missed Felix's head but it did managed to rip the spiked part of Felix's hair. Felix mocked,  
" Damn you birds! You just took away my spiked hair which was a sign of my coolness." The birds didn't care and made a return trip with their claws lower for the kill. Mia aimed her hand at the birds and conjured ice missile. Shards of ice were propelled towards the eagles. The eagles stopped and used their wings to blow away the shards harmlessly. The birds began their kamikaze path towards Mia. Mia was preparing another psyergy attack but the birds were moving too fast. She couldn't aim. She stared death in it's eyes and prepared for the worst when suddenly Isaac stepped in front of her. His Sol blade began to emit a whitish glow. Isaac knew what to do. He raised his blade to emit the white light, which blinded the eagles' sight. The eagles shook off the effects of the blinding light but they didn't know what was going to happen next. Isaac jumped 15 feet in the air. His blade let out a howl and a meteor was conjured in the sky. The meteor in sync with Isaac's motions came crashing down onto one of the eagle's exposed body. The eagle vaporized into nothingness. The other eagles decided not to mess with Isaac and began pestering Piers, Ivan and Felix.  
  
During this time, Jenna ran to Garet's aid. She held her hands and channeled healing flames into Garet's body. The flesh that were torn away by the huge birds were starting renew themselves. The blood that have been lost were slowly being replaced. Jenna continued holding her hands hoping it wasn't too late. She was starting to worry because her psynergy was draining quickly and Garet hasn't made a single sound. She cried,  
" Come on Garet! Please don't die on me. Please! Please!" She wept with tears so profuse that it could fill a bathtub (bad analogy I know). The flames emitting from her body waned and she laid her head on top of Garet's body crying until the dawn of death. Suddenly Garet began to grumble. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His vision at first was blurry but his eyes quickly readjusted. He then focused upon the sexy, purple-haired woman who was crying on top of his abdomen. He smoothly said,  
" I'm sorry for causing you much heartbreak? How can I make it up to you?" Garet began to stroke Jenna's long, smooth, crimson purple hair. Jenna couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked up and saw Garet's radiant smile. She raised her head and slapped Garet in the face.  
" Why didn't you show you're alive earlier? You know I don't like to cry." Garet replied,  
" Woah! Woah! Didn't I apologize already? What can I do for you?"  
" By doing this." She grabbed Garet's face and kissed Garet for an obscenely long time. Garet just sat there enjoying the moment. In the corner of his eye, he saw Felix, Ivan, Piers, and Isaac battling five eagles. He gave a slight push and said,  
" We can do this some other time. Maybe I should go help the guys out?" Jenna replied,  
" Fine! Have it your way. Promise not to do anything stupid."  
" I won't" Garet stood up and took out his Excalibur ready to slay some eagles for dinner.  
  
Ivan was battling for his life. The birds seemed to target him instead of the others. He thought to himself.  
" Why are they trying to kill me? Oh well it's not time for me to think." One of the birds flapped it's wing and smacked Ivan across the field. Ivan's body traveled 20 feet in the air until it landed on top of a tree's root. Ivan felt immense pain in his spinal cord. He tried to shake of the pain but to no avail. He glanced towards the sky and noticed the birds circling in the sky preparing to launch a vicious attack towards him. He yelled,  
" I hope this works. Tempest!" A huge tornado engulfed the birds and the birds were blown erratically in all directions. One of the eagles foresaw the attack and made a nose dive towards Ivan. Ivan tried to reach for his Tisiphone edge which were a mere inches from his hand. Ivan couldn't move his arm. He was helpless in defending himself. He imagined death grabbing his soul.  
Suddenly Piers leaped into the air and struck down the rogue bird with a swift upward slash. The eagle screeched in pain and flew limply away to heal it's wounds. Piers toss a potion towards Ivan and said,  
" Drink this." Ivan replied,  
" I have trouble moving my arms. Can't you just cast pure ply on me?"  
" It's a waste of psynergy."  
" Fuck you! Heal me damnit!"  
" Fine, fine." Piers took back his potion and cast pure ply. A fairy with angelic wings appeared and sprinkled healing dust upon Ivan's body. Ivan stood up and stretched out his back. He said,  
" Thanks man. Let's go"  
Isaac and Felix were standing back-to-back dodging the ferocious attacks from 3 hungry eagles. Felix told Isaac,  
" I don't think we'll last much longer unless you got some legendary powers that you haven't show us."  
" Don't worry, I got it all covered."  
The eagles were restless. They pecked and flapped until Isaac or Felix made a wrong move. Felix slashed to protect himself from a dangerously close claw coming for him. Isaac front flipped and back flipped causing the birds to get dizzy. Isaac held one of his hands out and cast stone spire. Isaac taught himself the powered up version of stone spire. Instead of shooting out one spire, it shot a relentless stream of spires. Isaac yelled,  
" Take this!" His arm was veiled by Venus psynergy and he shot out sharp spires towards the enemy. The eagles were nimble and dodged most of them but Isaac kept the stream going and eventually tore them apart limb by limb. Feathers scattered in the air and it created the illusion of snowing feathers. Isaac turned his head around to check on everybody. It looked like everybody was fine except Sheba. Isaac searched frantically for Sheba. Suddenly he heard a girlish scream. He ran towards the scream and noticed Sheba battling for her life with her dinky rod. The eagles took this as easy prey and commenced their deadly triangle attack (idea from Fire Emblem). The birds flew around in circles to confuse Sheba. Sheba used spark plasma but her thunderbolts couldn't hit its target. The birds were moving in supersonic speeds. Isaac ran towards Sheba and pushed her away from a certain death. One of the birds dived sharply down while the other birds flapped their wings to create gusts of wind to distract Isaac.  
  
Isaac recovered from the high-speed gusts blowing against his body. It felt like rocks pounding with such force that it could knock the air out of him. It was already too late, the bird swooped 200 miles per hour and smashed it's beak through Isaac's heart. It pierced the raw skin and tore his heart. Everybody noticed especially Mia who screamed,  
" No!!!! This can't be happening!" Mia dashed as quickly as she could. The bird who tore open Isaac's chest released it's beak and began pecking at Isaac's body. Mia made it just in time to attract the attention of these mindless birds.  
Isaac used his new technique even at the brink of death. His heart mended quickly and all lost tissue and blood were replenished. Isaac jumped to his feet and was ready to unleash another set of psynergies. Out of nowhere, an owl of normal size, appeared. The owl glistened with golden wings and shined radiant light into the atmosphere. The eagles were scared and flew away immediately trying to avoid the bright light. Me: Who's that mysterious owl? Tune in next time to find out. If it's going to slow, notify me. I will speed it up if you request it. 


End file.
